Goku vermillion el mago z
by baraka108
Summary: que hubiera pasado si el pequeño goku hubiera caído en earthland que aventuras le esperan a goku siendo adoptado por la maga mas poderosa de fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

prologo

disclaimer: db y ft son de sus respectivos dueños

* * *

Fairy tail el nuevo destino de Goku vermilion el mago Z

* * *

Existen miles de millones de posibilidades, esas variantes que nosotros creamos capaces de moldear la realidad en la que vivimos, cada dia las creamos con solo despertar, creamos nuevas posibilidades cada posibilidad es un mundo nuevo un y que tal si?

Y una de ellas es esta…

* * *

Planeta vejita

horas antes del inminente final

una nave aterriza en el planeta, dos personas ambas masculinas con raras armaduras bajan de ellas

-Oye bardock dime quieres ir por unos tragos tenemos tiempo hasta que todas las naves regresen – comento un hombre

-No gracias iré con mi familia hace tiempo que no miro a mi esposa – dijo un hombre de cabellos parado

-Como quieras nunca terminaré de entender a los sujetos como tu apegados a sus esposas y esas cosas sentimentales yo tengo tres y apenas las he visto es mas ni a mis hijos conozco en persona – comento sin interés

-Supongo que soy raro – bromeó mientras se iba – pásala bien, " _tal vez sea la ultima parranda que tendrás" –_ pensó desde que vio la nave de freezer tuvo un mal presentimiento

-Hey pero si es bardock cuanto tiempo- lo saludo uno de los que pasaban

-Si cuanto tiempo, por cierto sabes para que nos llamaron

-Eh, no, pero llamaron a todos los saiyajin incluso a los de planetas muy lejanos es muy raro no

-Si

-Aunque escuche a los hombre de freezer murmura sobre el super saiyajin

-El super saiyajin esa vieja leyenda

* * *

Mientras tanto en la órbita del planeta

un ser pequeño con cuernos sentado en una silla flotante observaba el planeta mientras bebía en una copa

-Esta seguro señor freezer- pregunto un extraño ser verde

-Si, los saiyajin se han vuelto una molestia pensar en la mas mínima posibilidad del dios super saiyajin o el legendario super saiyajin es algo que no puedo pasar por alto

-Si así lo desea, calculo que la mayoría ya ha regresado al planeta

-Esperaremos un par de horas hasta asegurarnos que estén casi todos

-Y que pasara con aquellos que no lleguen a tiempo

-Les diré que un meteorito destruyo el planeta o algo así ja, son tan estúpidos que no lo dudaran

-Como ordene señor freezer

* * *

En la aldea de bardock los saiyajin se hallaban felices de reunirse con sus compañeros después de tanto tiempo

-Oh es bardock cuanto tiempo – saludo uno mientras el pelinegro devolvía el saludo dirigiéndose a su casa

-Bardock regresaste- dijo una mujer especialmente alegre con un cuchillo en mano

-Hola gine- saludo a su esposa con un abrazo

-Como te fue en tu misión

-Bastante bien conquistamos el planeta en 3 días y dime donde esta raditz

-Esto te alegrará el fue seleccionado como el mejor de su escuadrón y logro que lo asignaran como compañero del príncipe vegeta y un tal nappa

-El príncipe vegeta, ese chiquillo es un dolor de cabeza tenerlo de socio es casi tan peligroso como ir solo a un planeta

-Estoy segura que raditz dara lo mejor de si – opino la mujer

-Y como está kakarotto – pregunto curioso

-Oh, el esta bien, ya ha estado en la incubadora por tres años muy pronto ya saldrá y podrá estar con nosotros, sabes se parece mucho a ti- dijo viendo a un niño en una maquina- su poder de pelea no es muy alto que digamos pero estoy segura que si se esfuerza lograra grandes cosas te lo aseguro

-Ya veo…

-Que pasa te vez preocupado

-Robare una capsula y lo enviare a un planeta lejano

-Que, te has vuelto loco, es muy joven para ir de infiltración no sabe ni siquiera hablar

-No lo enviare de infiltración lo enviare por su seguridad, estoy seguro que raditz se tardará si esta con el necio del príncipe

-Que, de que hablas no te entiendo

-Tengo un mal presentimiento gine- la mujer observo serio el rostro de su amado- el que freezer viniera aquí personalmente dispara todas mis alertas, como un animal que sabe que una tormenta se avecina

-Bardock …- la mujer lo medito y acepto

Horas después ambos volaban con una esfera gigante en una zona apartada de la gente

-Estas preocupado por tu hijo no

-Es culpa tuya mujer me has ablandado – argumento a lo que la mujer sonrió

-Si el peligro que dices es tan grande porque no vamos todos juntos

-No, es muy peligroso los demás guerreros podrían rastrearse fácilmente, un niño pasara desapercibido si va solo que con dos guerreros de alto nivel, he programado la nave para que valla a un planeta lejano se llama earthland

-earthland, que clase de lugar es ese

-Uno perfecto esta tan alejado que solo unos pocos saben de su existencia, es habitado por los seres humanos físicamente y biológicamente somos muy similares podrá vivir tranquilo allí

-Kakaroto si el tonto de tu padre se equivoca ten por seguro que iremos por ti- afirmo la mujer

-Kakaroto quiero que sobrevivas- dijo su padre viendo al pequeño que miraba desde la cápsula confundido

-Le enviare un mensaje a raditz de tu paradero – dijo la mujer- el te buscara cuando sea tiempo

-Kakaroto recuerda que tus padres te aman- se despido el guerrero mientras activaba la cápsula y esta se alejaba- y cuídate de la patrulla galáctica- grito como advertencia su madre

-Bardock… eh! - la mujer vio en su rastreador la presencia de varias formas de energía en la atmósfera aumentado su nivel de pelea

-Ya empezó- dijo el saiyajin al notar explosiones a lo lejos

-Crees que estará bien

-Si, después de todo es nuestro hijo- sonrió confiado el guerrero- gine vete iré a pelear con ellos

-No, si este es nuestro final estaré con la persona que amo- dijo la mujer

-Entonces vamos- dijo elevándose junto a su esposa mientras enviaba un mensaje a sus camaradas- a todos los saiyajin prepárense para pelar – por su parte la mujer hacia lo mismo pero enfocado en su hijo mayor con la ubicación de su hermano

Un mensaje corto pero claro, ay todos los que tenían rastreador captaron la presencia del ejército de freezer supieron que hacer, la única cosa en lo que eran buenos…pelear

Cada saiyajin del planeta se preparo para luchar por mas débiles, viejos o enfermos ese día los saiyajin luchaban como uno mientras las fuerzas de freezer empezaba a destruir sus ciudades y aldeas

\- vengan bastardos - decían soldados de élite de freezer empezaron a luchar contra saiyajins

algunos se transformaban en ozarus para combatir otros refugiaban a las mujeres y niños pero algo era seguro ese día los saiyajin luchaban con una única meta, ver el mañana de nuevo. el planeta entero se volvió una zona de guerra

* * *

En la nave de freezer el mismísimo rey irrumpió en la entrada de freezer con un batallón de su mejores hombres

-FREEZER!- grito un alterado rey vegeta con un guardia de freezer en sus manos seguido de un puñado de otros saiyajin- qué significa esto porque nos traicionas – las quejas del rey fueron calladas al sentir como su cráneo era atravesado por uno de los rayos el tirano

-Que molesto eres

el rey vegeta cayo muerto ante los pies de sus hombres

\- rey vegeta no

\- como te atreves

\- te matare - bramo uno

pero antes que acturana zarbon se movió a una increíble velocidad y se deshizo de ellos

-Señor freezer nuestros soldados reportan que los saiyajin del planeta se están defendiendo – comentó un ser rosado con picos en todo su cuerpo

-Ya veo soldado zarbon soldado dodorian vengan conmigo

* * *

Mientras tanto bardock iba directo a la nave de freezer seguido por su esposa aniquilando ambos a todo soldado de freezer que se cruzaba en su camino

-FREEZER COBARDE – gritó el saiyajin

Para sorpresa de todos el mismísimo freezer apareció en la cima de su nave para miedo de sus subordinados

-Esta sera mi oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta, el destino de los saiyajin y el destino de kakaroto- dijo cargando con todas sus fuerzas un ataque- este será tu fin – dijo lanzado su ataque…el cual fue en vano ante la burla de freezer al ver como ese ataque era consumido por su supernova la cual arrasaba con todo ser vivo a su paso incluidos sus propios soldados

-Bardock! – la mujer se puso al lado de su esposo comprendido lo que pasaría

-Lo siento

-Shh no digas nada – lo cayo con un ultimo beso mientras eran tragados por la bola de energía la cual impacto poco después con el planeta ante las carcajadas del tirano

-hahahaha vengan a ver esto soldado zarbon soldado dodorian los fuegos artificiales que hermosos hahahaha

-Eh- a través de su rastreador capto un mensaje- señor me informan que una capsula fue detectada, a un estamos a tiempo de derribarla pero

-Pero

-Esta cerca de una zona de la patrulla galáctica

-Una capsula dices

-Si por las característica parece ser de un infante- informo zarbon

-Déjala, un chiquillo no es problema,sera un soldado manipulable en el futuro si no lo derriban la patrulla galáctica seguramente será un elemento valioso jajaja

-Como ordene señor

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general del cuartel galáctico

-Señor algo malo a pasado – dijo un ser rosa

-Que pasa soldado squark- pregunto un ser delgado sin cabello

-El planeta vegeta fue destruido

-Que

-No tenemos bien claro pero tal parece que fue un meteorito según los mensajes recibidos

-Hmp se lo tiene merecidos esos sujetos eran los perros leales de los demonios del frió

-Aun así señor hemos averiguado que una nave se diré al planeta earthland

-Planeta earthland que planeta es ese

-Es uno en vía de desarrollo se halla casi al borde del universo

-Malditos saiyajin incluso se las arreglaron para enviar un ultimo soldado para conquistar, llama al rey galáctico necesitamos su consejo

-entendido

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en un planeta lejano

Se hallaba sentado un chico comiendo en una fogata al lado de un hombre robusto

-Príncipe vegeta, príncipe vegeta- grito un chico corriendo

-Que pasa raditz- pregunto despreocupado vegeta

-Algo malo paso – dijo casado el niño- el planeta vegeta, el planeta vegeta, ha sido destruido

-Que – dijo alarmado nappa

-Según me informan el planeta fue destruido por un meteorito

-No puede ser

-lo peor de todo es que parece ser que sólo nosotros quedamos

-no, no es posible

-solo nosotros estas seguro- pregunto serio vegeta

-es cierto mi hermano! – recordó el mensaje de su madre - mi hermano fue enviado a conquistar un planeta

-con el seriamos 4 debe haber mas debe a ver mas- decía nappa – no podemos ser los últimos

mientras tanto vegeta pensaba lo que acaba de pasar, su planeta, su familia, su reino exterminados, apretó los puños con rabia

-maldita sea cómo es posible que nuestra raza haya sido extinta por una simple roca- dijo enojado el príncipe- maldita sea es que mi padre fue un inútil al no notarlo

-que haremos ahora príncipe vegeta

-regresaremos con el señor freezer por ordenes

* * *

regresando al cuartel galáctico

-jaco esta misión será encargada a ti

-como ordene señor – dijo un pequeño ser morado

-debes exterminar al saijayin

-esta bien , por cierto que pasa con la población del planeta según nuestros datos los habitantes del planeta los seres humanos no parecen ser seres siniestros

-así es

-pero, si determino que son una amenaza sin valor puedo exterminarlos- pregunto

-si, no tiene sentido salvar a seres siniestros lo dejamos a tu juicio jaco

-yahoo- dijo subiendo a su nave y marchándose

-porque dejaron jaco ir – pregunto otro soldado

-earthland es un planeta en desarrollo y se encuentra en lo mas recóndito del universo, actualmente su importancia es nula si jaco la riega no perderemos nada importante

-ya me preguntaba porque mandar a un torpe como el por cierto cuanto tardara en llegar

\- la capsula del saiyajin normalmente tardaría mas de un año en llegar al planeta pero ese pequeño bastardo tuvo suerte y paso por una anomalía en el espacio y tiempo por lo que llegara en menos de seis meses , jaco llegara unas horas después de el

\- ya veo incluso un inútil como el debería tener suerte en una misión así

\- es jaco de quien hablamos seguro lo arruinara de alguna forma

* * *

ignorando todo los peligros le pequeño kakaroto después de un par de semanas finalmente logró llegar a la atmósfera de la tierra

sin saber de esto en una isla desierta o aparentemente desierta una jovencita se hallaba silbando entre los arboles observando el firmamento mientras era iluminada por la luz de la luna

-ha pasado un tiempo purehito- saludo la chica sonriente

-mavis…- el anciano observo a su vieja amiga

-me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo que te trae aquí

-empezare un viaje pronto y creo que dejare a fairy tail o mas bien a fiore en mucho tiempo así que venia a verte antes de irme- dijo ocultado sus intenciones verdaderas- ademas nombre al pequeño makarov como maestro

-ya veo espero que te valla bien- dijo acercándose a el para acariciarle la mejilla con una sonrisa- makarov como maestro sus padres estarían orgullosos

-si…- purehito no era tonto sabia que por mas que sintiera esa mano, no era la verdadera sensación de tener la mano real de ella en su mejilla. Pero el lo cambiaría a cualquier costo- por cierto que mirabas

-oh , las estrellas mira esa a estado brillando mucho esta noche- dijo señalando a una que se encontraba brillando con fuerza

-es idea mía o se esta acercando

-tontito no se está- la chica volteo solo para ver como se acercaba efectivamente

-eh! Cuidado – grito con miedo al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos – cúbrete

ambos vieron como la "estrella" impacto a un par de metros de allí

-ven vamos

-que mavis puede ser peligroso

-sabes que yo no puedo morir ademas este ni es mi cuerpo real no creo que eso sea un riesgo para mi – dijo la chica corriendo sin darle importancia- y tu eres un poderoso mago no hay de que preocuparse vamos sígueme

-eh, vuelve aquí, esta chica- dijo siguiendola

la chica se acerco hasta ver en donde se estrello el objeto, logro ver una gran esfera de metal y acercó curiosa, la esfera se abrió dejando ver a un niño llorando con ropas raras parecidas a una armadura pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la cola que sobresale de el

-mavis- la llamó su amigo- estas bien - la llamo preocupado- pero que- dijo al ver el objeto que es esto

-no lo se pero – con su poder mágico logro "materializarse" lo suficiente como para cargar al niño- hay un niño hehe- el chico lloraba y pataleaba- ya, ya no llores

-espera no lo toques eso te cuesta mucha magia, no sabemos de dónde viene además mira eso es una ...cola

\- es cierto es una cola interesante

\- te digo que no lo toques

-es un niño purehito no podemos dejarlo así ya cálmate- la rubia empezó calamar al niño hasta que este por alguna razón se empezaba a sentir a gusto con ella, hasta que el llanto fue reemplazado con risas- ves le gusto cárgalo

-es-esta bien – pero sin siquiera terminar de cargarlo el infante empezó a llorar

-eh, parece que no le caes bien ya ya, cálmate

-que harás con el

-no lo se pero creo que debería poner un nombre

-un nombre ni que te lo fueras a quedar

-porque no

-que te volviste loca existen orfanatos no puedes cuidarlo

-no lo se tal vez suene loco, pero es raro tengo una sensación en mi pecho- aclaro la rubia- una corazonada si quieres llamarlo que este niño, será importante

-importante

-si, es raro ya te dije pero no quiero separarme de el – reconoció la chica- ademas si lo dejamos morirá de hambre

-no pensarás quedártelo en serio no

-quedármelo….buena idea purehito como se esperaría del segundo maestro

-ex maestro y no puedes quedártelo ni siquiera eres física es un milagro que puedas tocarlo

-no es como que sea un fantasma sabes – se quejo la rubia – y si me lo quedare lo he decidido

-pero mavis

-nada de peros- dijo abrazando al bebé y mirándolo- algo me dice que este niño es importante ya te lo dije

-sigh supongo que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de parecer

-así es

-y como lo llamaras

la chica vio al niño unos segundos y sonrió

-ya se, te llamaré Goku

-Goku? Que raro nombre

-No no lo es, está inspirado en un personaje de un libro que leí – dijo recordando cierto libro

Mas bien plagiado – susurro el mago del parche – así que Goku

-Si Goku, Goku vermilion, estoy segura que será un gran mago en le futuro – dijo la rubia abrazando al niño

-Vermilion le pondrás tu apellido

-Si lo cuidare supongo que seré su mama así que lógico que lleve mi apellido

-Lo adoptarás como tu hijo

-Si, porque no

-Sigh- no podía negar que esa forma de ser era lo que extrañaba de la rubia de pesar el tiempo con su amiga purehito nunca supo cuando esa amistad se volvió amor, aunque nuca lo diría en voz alta pero el la amaba y haría lo que fuera para recuperarla, para revertir lo que el mago oscuro le había hecho – escúchame Goku – dijo viendo al niño- te acabas de convertir en el niño más afortunado de la tierra por lograr que esta mujer sea tu madre recuérdalo

-Jaja purehito solo es un niño probablemente no te entiende– dijo al rubia divertida

-Aun así es necesario que lo sepa

-Tienes razón, me pregunto Goku-chan que aventuras te esperan en le futuro, estoy segura que fairy tail se alegrara de tenerte

\- deberíamos ponerle ropa antes que nada

\- si creo que tienes razón hahaha

Y así el joven saiyajin sonrió al ver a su nueva madre sin saber el destino que le aguardaba

* * *

Mientras tanto

en le reino de álvarez un anciano estornudaba por alguna razón :v

\- debo estarme estrenado - comentó el anciano

* * *

Que peligros le agradaran al joven vermilion?

Lograra mavis ser una buena madre?

Que pasará con purehito?

Eso y mas lo sabrá en le próximo fairy tail kai :v

* * *

Hola aquí entregando un nuevo fic crossover

Como ven he dejado y cambiado cosas del canon de ambas series

si se pregunta del porqué la escena de freezer es porque No pondré a cooler porque realmente no se como usarlo así que vale queso (y de paso casi todos los villanos de las películas)

Jaco tendrá cierta relevancia en estos primeros arcos pero a manera de flashbacks

No haré un timeskip tan grande donde goku ya sea mago y este todo op mas bien será progresivo para seguir el crecimiento de Goku antes de unirse a fairy tail por lo que la historia comenzara con un goku ligeramente mas joven que el de db(no mucho)

Como ven he comenzado años antes del inicio de la serie esto porque quiero que cuando lleguen raditz Goku conozca tan bien la tierra como el original la de su serie y porque en cierta medida en la mayoría de fics de ft y db siempre goku o llega al inicio de la serie o después de la torre del cielo

Habrá ciertos cambios con la línea de tiempo por conveniencia propia y porque yolo :v para que más o menos se ubiquen sin entrar en tanto spoiler solo diré erza no ha nacido aún y los dragon slayers aun no han llegado a esa época por el portal eclipse

ademas veremos una versión temprana de gremior heart

Este sera un harem el cual ya esta medio decidido (al menos el de goku incluirá 5 de momento 3 han sido esocgidas se aceptan sugerencias solo diré que una chica esta escogida para el goku adulto haber si logran adivinar quien es solo diré que no es de ft pero si es de earthland) pero no solo del Goku no, si no también de su hermano asi es dejare vivir a raditz pero no se a quien dejarlo( o si dejarlo solo con una xd así que son abiertos a dejar pareja para el)

Por el momento puedo decir que estas chicas son intocables por propsitos de trama ( yukino, lucy, levy , lissana, hisui, juvia y las dos lolis de la serie de allí en mas la sugerencias abundan xd )

La pareja del vegeta ya fue escogida pero puede cambiar y si solo tendrá una(el es mejor que koku :v)originalmente seria levy pero seria demasiado joven (a no ser que la haga mas vieja aun así que eso ustedes pueden comentarlo si la quieren como su pareja o no eso si, si ella queda como pareja del vegis gajeel no sera importante)

Dejare a ciertos personajes del db verso pero no ha todos directamente descarto a bulma, yamcha entre otros su importancia es demasiado en la serie peor alguien como bulma en el mundo mágico no pega :v

No crean que mavis solo aparecerá en este capítulo tendrá un rol activo en la primer parte de el fic algo asi como lo que fue bulma con goku en db además de que ciertos villanos de db tendrán relevancia y otros reemplazarán las acciones de otros en el canon ademas de ser mas fuertes

ya decidí un rival para goku en esta primera parte

por cierto odio el zervis así que fans de esa pareja lo siento pero aquí no habrá esa pareja prefiero matar a mavis cinco veces o hacerla pareja de freezer(no pasara claro) que dejarla con el emo

este sera un fic largo al menos yo quiero llegarlo hasta el torneo del poder pero sera por etapas una para z y una para super respectivamente, solo diré que la etapa de db sera mucho mas caótica y difícil que la que afronto el original kokun

y sip goku tendrá su team goku haber si logran adivinar los miembros del equipo que lo conformara solo dire el ultimo miembro no sera un mago de fairy tail

Sin mas que decir espero que le den su apoyo a la historia nos vemos :3


	2. Chapter 2

**goku el mago z**

 **disclaimer: estas weas no son mias :v son de akira toriyama y hiro mashima**

* * *

Cap 1 es hora de un viaje

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el pequeño saiyajin había llegado, gracias a purehito logro hacer cambios en su isla construyendo una pequeña casa en una colina y consiguiendo grandes cantidades de comida, agua y recursos para la chica y el cuidado del niño

Por su parte Goku a pesar de su inquietud y carácter un tanto agresivo se mostraba mucho más clamado con mavis, desde su punto de vista la maga sentía el enorme potencial oculto del chico

Constantemente la mujer batallaba para enseñarle el lenguaje y peor aún la escritura tal parece que ese no era el fuerte del chico, pero cuando se trataba de magia la cosa era diferente su capacidad de atención crecía enormemente

Aún recordaba con miedo el como el chico hace unos días sufrió un terrible accidente habiéndose caído desde una gran altura, golpeándose directamente la frente, su corazón casi se sale después de eso poniéndole más atención al chico, así mismo el niño cambió su actitud dejando de lado totalmente toda la personalidad agresiva que tenía a veces cambiándola por una totalmente alegre y despreocupada

-Vamos di mama- le decía al chico en un claro del bosque

-Ma-ma- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron-vis – solo para que sus esperanzas fueran rotas frente a ella

-No mi nombre, di mama – dijo entre lágrimas

-Maves – repito el infante

-Es inútil – dijo deprimida

-hahahaha

-Goku-chan no te rías de tu madre

-Hahaha maves – sonreía el niño

-Al menos di bien mi nombre – dijo la chica con los cachetes inflado haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Mamá- dijo el niño sorprendió a la maga, así mismo el niño seguía riendo

La maga sonrió complacida ante el niño a pesar de todo era un buen niño, aun así debía ser un poco mas estricta consigo misma y el niño, pero ella nunca había sido una mujer de ese carácter lo medito unos segundos y recordó un viejo libro

Después de dormir al infante se apresuró a ir a las ruinas de su antigua biblioteca, busco un rato hasta que por fin lo encontró. Un viejo libro de pasta gruesa y una escritura ya muerta en esta época, pero afortunadamente ella sabia hablarlo y leerlo, el libro en cuestión tenia como titulo "las artes marciales legendarias el estilo de la tortuga" escrito por un tal mutaito

sonrió para si misma, recordó que de niña leía este libro por sus imágenes y consejos de enseñanza, ella no era un peladora cuerpo a cuerpo o deseaba serlo pero debía lograr que Goku fuese fuerte su nivel de magia era débil probablemente su cuerpo aún batallaba por asimilar el ethernano

Pero seguramente con el libro podría facilitarse la parte de fortalecerlo físicamente con sus conocimientos avanzado ella podría deducir con facilidad las características de los ejercicios y aplicarlos por su experiencia

Sonrió para si misma, ojeo un poco el libro y noto una palabra que se repetía entre algunas paginas "ki"

* * *

En otro lugar (5 horas despues que goku aterrizo)

Una nave desciende disimuladamente en un bosque lejos de la ciudad, jaco el patrullero galáctico un ser alienígena miembro de las fuerzas super elite de la patrulla galáctica bajaba de la nave mientras la ocultaba con un sistema de camuflaje super avanzada para la población (el cual era básicamente una manta y ponerle una alarma :v)

Miro el lugar, supuso que aterrizo mas alejado de la civilización de lo que planeo, cargo su arma y se dirigió a la zona donde miraba luz a la distancia, agradeció la magnifica vista que poseía habia perdido la señal de la capsula el planeta presentaba una extraña atmósfera pero respirable

camino confiado, pensando que es lo que los humanos podían ofrecer y si se convertiría en su salvador o su causa de extinción

Lo que jaco no sabia es que el junto a un grupo de humanos protagonizaron una rara aventura pero eso es una historia para otro dia :v

* * *

Time skip

7 años, 7 largos años habían transcurrido desde que Goku había llegado a su vida, las cosas en su isla había cambiado radicalmente los días se habían vueltos mas alegres y las noches divertidas, si bien disfrutaba pasarla con los animales y sus propios sentimientos lo cierto es que tener compañía no era tan malo, sonrió para si misma de no ser por su maldición probablemente fuera una mujer ya desarrollada y con la suficiente edad como para tener un hijo biológico. Probablemente cualquiera si la viera pensaría que mas que una madre es una hermana mayor, Goku se había vuelto su eje central, su preocupación , su alergia, su orgullo, su bebé…

Pero, si bien el niño había crecido como cualquier ser humano normal, había un pequeño problema que ella experimentó en "carne " propia esa cola, la cola de mono del niño representó un gran peligro, aún recuerda con horror el día en que goku vio la luna llena por primera vez y se transformó en esa criatura gorila gigante salvaje que casi destruye la isla con su inmenso poder, tomó la decisión más lógica e inteligente…cortando de tajo la cola…la cual aveces daba signos de querer crecer nuevamente pero siempre actuaba a tiempo y lo evitaba

Así mismo la capacidad de aprendizaje de Goku se volvió notoria cuando por fin pudo dominar la magia siempre existió esa duda en ella si el podría asimilar correctamente el ethernano afortunadamente lo logró el chico era un prodigio en lo que a esos temas se refería incluso logró aprender correctamente las poses y movimientos básicos del estilo de la tortuga y con sus estudios ella misma logró comprender lo que era en parte el ki…desearía que ese mismo empeño lo mostrará en las demás ramas

Si se trataba de algo relacionado a aspectos de lucha Goku demostraba un avance incluso mejor que el de ella en su juventud prácticamente era un prodigio, pero si se trataba de cosas como matemáticas o historia la cosa se volcaba totalmente. Era como si una fuerza sobrenatural bloqueara esa parte de su cabeza, con esfuerzo y paciencia el chico logró aprender el idioma, matemáticas, un poco de geografía, anatomía, historia, mitología, y muchos etc, podría ser una madre primeriza pero no una madre irresponsable

Lo que nos lleva al ahora, la noche iluminaba su rostro serio quien observaba el horizonte con una decisión por tomar, acaso era muy pronto para ir a conocer el mundo?, esa pregunta la había estado atormentando por una semana, ciertamente ni ella misma sabia como era el mundo mágico actual, seria seguro para un niño tan pequeño, pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, ella ya no podía enseñarle nada allí, los recursos que tenía no se lo permitían, también estaba el punto de vista del niño, no podía limitarse a una isla no cuando ella misma le enseñaba lo grande que era el mundo

Después de todo qué clase de padre deja a su hijo limitado a un espacio tan pequeño mas uno con tanto potencial

Suspiro y lo pensó, lo cierto con todos sus peros y consecuencias su propio instinto le decía cual era la mejor decisión

* * *

Amanecía nuevamente en la casa de Goku y mavis

El pequeño pelinegro se levantó como todas las mañanas se alistó con su ropa normal un chaleco azul, pantalones cortos y sandalias, y tomó su preciado amuleto de la suerte una esfera de color naranja con 4 estrellas en su centro aun recuerda cómo la obtuvo

Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de su abuelito purehito,le dijo que era un objeto hecho por el propio kami-sama o eso decía la leyenda, le confió el cuidarla, eso lo llenaba de orgullo, bajo al primer piso donde su madre lo esperaba con una sonrisa y el típico desayuno

-Buenos días mavis – dijo el niño l cierto es que a el no le molestaba llamarle madre a su valga la redundancia madre, pero el llamarla por su nombre le resultaba mas divertido por las reacciones de esta- eh- extrañado vio como su madre no dijo nada ante la mención de su nombre

-Buenos días Goku…siéntate tenemos que hablar

-Eh, acaso icé algo malo, porque si es por lo de las ardillas ellas se lo buscaron

-Ardillas de que hablas

-Eh, de nada jejeje

-Sigh tu y tus travesuras, no es de eso, quiero hablarte de algo más importante, dime Goku te gusta esta isla

-Claro que me gusta este es nuestro hogar – dijo con simpleza y su típica sonrisa

-Si pero dime, Goku tu…quieres conocer el mundo

-Conocer el mundo…no lo se- dijo con calma- yo quiero ir de aventuras como tu cuando eras joven y el abuelito purehito pero soy feliz por ahora en la isla no me molesta y el día que tu creas que ya pueda ir no te cuestionare- contesto, La rubia ignoro lo de "cuando eras joven" y se centró en su respuesta bastante madura para su edad o para el comportamiento general de Goku

-Ya veo…¡muy bien! – dijo mas animada- Goku es hora de que amplíes tus conocimientos, iremos de viaje

-En serio

-Si

-Yahoo

-Pero antes termina tu desayuno

-Si

La chica por su parte subió por una ropa cosa curiosa pensaba Goku puesto que simplemente pudo cambiarla con su magia después de todo su madre le explicó que su verdadero cuerpo se hallaba en fairy tail

Fairy tail Goku soñaba con el dia en el que se unirá al gremio finalmente lo esperaba con ansias

-Tada- llamó la atención la rubia con un traje de gothic lolita y el cabello recogido en dos colas – este era mi antiguo traje de aventuras

-Increíble

-Que opinas Goku como me veo – dijo la maga mostrando su ropa al niño

-Te ves muy bonita mavis – dijo el chico- eh pero no se supone que la gente comun no podrán verte

-No te preocupes ya he pensado en eso – dijo – he estado trabajando en un hechizo para hacerme visible y palpable ante personas ajenas del gremio- el gasto mágico no significaba mucho para alguien con sus características

-Ya veo, pero en que iremos

-Kukuku ya lo veras

Un rato después ambos con sus cosas listas para el viaje se hallaban en la playa de la isla cerca de unas cuevas

-Que hay aquí mavis

-Ya te dije que me digas mamá- dijo la rubia a su hijo haciendo un puchero, a veces costaba creer que elle era la madre y no su hermana - y volviendo a tu pregunta…contemplad al ss. Nirvana – gritó eufórica revelado con su amiga a un barco con forma de dragón color naranja con azul de tamaño considerable

-¡Increíble!

-Si te lo preguntas fue un último regalo de purehito dijo que tal vez lo necesitaríamos en el futuro

-Pero mavis como lo conducirás

-Eh….- la rubia no lo había pensado de hecho ella misma nunca había manejado algo en su vida – yo mmm- reviso el manual- así claro con magia es claro jajaja

-…mavis... tu eres muy inteligente – reconoció el ingenuo Goku

-Pues claro que lo soy debes agradecerle a los dioses de contar con una madre como yo HAHAHAHA- dijo modesta la primera

-Tienes razón mamá

Y así madre e hijo se preparan para su viaje, despidiéndose de la isla

lo que desconocían ambos es que al mismo tiempo que ellos partían al otro lado de la isla un mago de cabello negro arribaba con un semblante triste en la isla

* * *

Mientras tanto

Un anciano tomaba el sol despreocupado mientras leía una revista con contenido no apto para menores sin saber que pronto su vida cambiaría enormemente ante al destinado arribo de un hiperactivo chico amante de las peleas

-Maestro roshi ya debería dejar de holgazanear- dijo una tortuga

-Cállate esto no es holgazanear si no meditar de forma moderna, debes actualizarte

-Sigh lo que diga...

Continuará

* * *

Cual será el destino de los vermilion

Que paso con jaco en esos años como es que la tierra se salvó de su extinción?

Como reaccionara zeref ante el hijo de mavis en el futuro o mas aun como lo hará august

Como consiguió el segundo maestro una esfera del dragón

Roshi de este universo dejara de ser un pervertid…..nah :v

Todo esto y mas en fairy tail super no se lo pierdan


	3. Chapter 3

**goku el mago z**

 **disclaimer : ni fairy tail o dragon ball son de mi auotoria apoyen son de hiro mashima y akira toriyama respectivamente apoyen el lanzamiento oficial en su país**

samielssj12: muchas gracias amigo espero que disfrutes el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 2 mar, sorpresas y ¿un pirata?

* * *

El mar un lugar de inmensa calma, pero a la vez de grandes sucesos en que otro lugar de la tierra se podría tener un balance tan armónico y a la vez tan caótico la superficie calmada, brillante sin nada destacable más que su claridad y visibles olas mientras de la profundidad oscura e incierta llena de peligros y maravillas

Goku estaba emocionado ciertamente, aunque no había nada destacable en el horizonte, las posibilidades eran infantas que le esperaba al llegar, a donde irían que cosas nuevas aprendería, que criaturas enfrentaría

Aunque claro cuando vas montado un delfín a la orilla de un barco en forma de dragón con tu madre fantasma que no es un famosa de verdad y que tiene la apariencia de una Loli profanable emocionaría a cualquiera

La rubia lo observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Goku le recordaba a ella misma cuando salió con yuri por primera vez hace tantos años. Cerro los ojos y repaso el plan mental, llegaría al puerto de fiore, después se encargaría de ampliar los conocimientos básicos de su hijo cosas como la moneda actual esperaba que no haya variado tanto en esos años la economía

Después de la educación se encargaría de mostrarle a Goku lugares que ella visito y adiestrarlo apropiadamente en la magia, ya luego de eso por fin lo dejaría entrar a faity tail, el solo pensar que aventuras y experiencias le aguardan a su hijo la llenaba de dicha

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

en el reino de Fiore

El clima no era nada favorable una tremenda tormenta aterrorizaba a los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo a orillas de una montaña o al menos a la mayoría

Dos figuras se hallaban en medio de tal terrible tormenta como si el frió no les fuera una molestia o al menos la figura grande no parecía inmutarse ante el viento y la escarcha, la pequeña por otro lado

Se hallaba jadeando con notables heridas en la cara y sin un abrigo que protegiera su torso y cuello dejando expuesto su cuerpo siendo cubrido únicamente por un bañador, se hallaba de rodillas sobando su estómago intentando clamar el dolor

-De pie- dijo la voz seria

-N-no me subestimes – dijo la chica jadeando, pero levantándose, usando la propia nieve como impulso

-Bien, muy pronto dominaras lo esencial de esta magia, pero tu cuerpo sigue siendo frágil

-Es-eso n-no será un problema – dijo la chica de unos 11 años y cabello negro

-Te equivocas, aunque tu talento mágico es notable si tu cuerpo no puede soportarlo no tiene caso supongo que es todo por hoy regresemos

-Y una mierda – dijo enojada- ya lo veras me convertirte en la maga más poderosa del mundo no necesito tu compasión hyoga-sensei

-Ya veo, entonces toma – dijo el hombre pateándola de nuevo – debes mejorar tus reflejos

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo re incorporándose de neuvo

-Muy pronto nuestro entrenamiento en el dominio del hielo terminará, pero tu entrenamiento deberá seguir

-Que quieres decir

-Lo cierto es que parece que no te adecuaras correctamente al entrenamiento físico que tengo para ti así que como prueba final cuando terminaremos deberás buscar a alguien que te fortalezca en ese ámbito

-Me dejar por mi cuenta- pregunto incrédula

-Si y no, ya lo he pensado y solo hay una persona que podría lidia con alguien tan terca como tu

-Y quien es

-Muten roshi

-Muten roshi?- repitió

-Así es tu deber será encontrarlo una vez que terminemos y hacer que te convierta en su discípula

-Muten roshi …

-Y Ahora… en guardia, resibe mi polvo de diamante – dijo mientras lanzaba cristales de hielo hacia la chica desprevenida- que te dije de no bajar la guardia…Ur

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la pequeña de cabello negro

* * *

Regresando al mar

En otra parte del un gran barco navegaba con calma al lado de otro mas pequeña, la tripulación del barco grande cantaban con alergia y regocijo, festejaban con alcohol y música además de claro mujeres de todas las edades y etnias

Los mas finos vinos y junto a eficientes camareros, el capitán miraba con alegría su nuevo reloj de bolsillo con incrustacion de diamante y realizaban un brindis a sus marinos

Solo para que instnates depeus el barco pequeño explotara hundiéndose y por supeusto que tnato capitna como marinos hcieron lo mas lógico…reise como maniacos al ver su oba competada

Los cadáveres de los que quedaron resignados en el barco se hallaban flotando algunos aun concientes intetaban nada deseperados por encontrar algo en que flotar, pero eran arrastrados por las mandibluas de los tiburones cercanos

Las mujeres lloraban a sus esposos, los camareros a sus amigos, los pocos niños a sus hermanos y padres

-Señoras no lloren- dijo el capitán con calma- algunos sacrificas son necesarias a si es la vida, nacemos crecemos nos reproducimos y morimos

-M-monstruos – dijo una mujer cabello castaño llorando al ver lo cuerpo tnato de su hijo como esposo

-No somos mosntruos, un monstruo las hubiese dejado con ellos, fuimos piadosos al dejar intactas alas mujeres y niños no creen tripulación

-SIII- vociferaron los ebrios barbaros

-Además también necesitábamos quien sirviera los tragos jajaja, Es su culpa por meterse en mi mar, todos saben que este mar le perteneces al gran archie rey de los piratas- dijo el hombre moreno de gran barba gris, una pañoleta con una calavera un abrigo azul sin camisa con una cicatriz en forma de x y un tridente dorado gigante

-Aho, aho, aho – repetían los marineros mientras manoseaban a las viudas y dejaban encerrados a los niños

-Jajajaja – se reía con alegría el capitán

-capitan mire lo que pescamos – dijo uno de ellos subiendo la red mostrado a un ser de gran tamaño

-Eh una tortuga

-Eh disculpen pero me enrede en su red seria tan amable de dejarme ir- dijo la tortuga con un tono de voz calmado

-Una torutga que habla…BIEN debe saber muy rico

-Eh, espere no estará pensando en comerme verdad

-Por supuesto que si la sopa de tortuga es muy deliciosa

-Oh no

-Jaja me recuerda a ti amiguito- dijo viendo a una jaula en el piso

.P-por favor déjame ir- dijo un ser azul en la jaula

-Eh, así claro tu puedes hablar- dijo al recordar tal capacidad – ni creas fenómeno mágico – dijo mientras pateaba la jaula- estoy seguro que en el mercado negro valdras una fortuna gato

-Ya déjame – dijo el ser azul

-lo pensare – solo para uno par de segundos después escupirle alcohol en la cara – cierra el pico bestia

-Tengo nombre

-No me importa, no puedes salir de esa jaula mágica asi que cierra la boca o te comere

-Que- dijo en shock

-Jajajajajaja no te preocupes te daremos de lo que sobre de la tortuga después de todo, eres un valioso producto- se retiro riéndose dejando asustado al pequeño ser azul, se dirijo aun hombre en lo alto del barco – que puede ver a lo lejos señor smity – pregunto a un hombre rubio con una pata de palo

-Dígame capitán, nuestras reservas de alcohol estan llenas- pregunto

-Por supuesto – dijo mientras derramaba la botella de su mano

-Y el tesoro del barco

-Repleto

-Y que hay de la diversión

-Suficientes mujeres para todos

-Entonces dígame capacitan y su ambición

-Señor smity que clase de pregunta es esa, usted ya lo sabe, mi ambición y codicia no tiene limite – dijo con una gran sonrisa revelando aun dentadura de oro

-Pues le alegra porque a varios kilómetros deslumbro un barco muy curioso

-Curioso?

-Tiene la forma de un dragón y es de buen tamaño

-Seguramente el barco de paseo de algún niño rico o unos ricachones, perfecto- sonrió con malicia – señor Smity prepare todo iremos por mas diversión – grito a sus subordinados – preparen los motores

-Aho, aho, aho- bramaron los marinos

-Giji, gracias a la magia del señor Smity de poder ver objetos a cientos de kilómetros y nuestro motor mágico este mar es mio hahahahahaha

Así el barco zarpo para enfrentar a los vermilion sin saber que esa seria la peor decisión que el hombre llamado archie podría haber tomado ese dia

* * *

mientras tanto en el barco de los vermillion ajenos a la situación

mavis disfrutaba del sol "bronceándose" cuando sintió como el sol que la iluminaba se había oscurecido, abrió los ojos y se quito las gafas de sol para observar el grna barco violeta fente a ellos, incluso Goku quein había subido nuevamente al barco se hallaba anonada ante la embarcación

-Saludos marineros- dijo una voz desde el barco

-Eh

-Mi nombe es archie el cpaitna de esta humilde embarcación

-Hola- saludo amigable Goku- subiendo al barco

-Ho veo que están solos donde están sus padres- dijo al ver sus apariencias supuso que serian hijos de algún millonario

-Porque supone que soy una niña caballero – dijo mavis- si quiere hablar con el capitán lo esta viendo

-Oh mis disculpas jovencita no era mi intención ofenderle- se disculpo falsamente – " _pequeña mocosa con quien crees que hablas, seguramente esta ricachona se cree la gran cosa, ella y su pequeño hermano con cara de menso"_ – pensó

-Que es lo que desea- pregutno con un mal presnetimiento

-Oh, al ver su barco desporvisto de adultos creimos que neceistabn ayuda – mintió

La maga anlizaba con cautela cada acción y comprotamiento del hombre cuando vio a las mujeres

-Esos vestidos son muy lujosos- pensó- ya veo no tiene que preocuparse capitán archie – dijo con una sonrisa- soy muy capaz como ve

-Si ya lo veo…aun asi es mi deber como buen samaritano asegurarme de que su barco este funcionado correctamente

-Oh ya veo sin duda usted es alguien de buen corazon

-Me alaga

-Disculpe las molestias pero…exactamente de que es su barco

-Eh

-Si no parece ser un barco pesquero y a jugar por sus acompañantes femeninas diría que es un barco lujoso pero uno tan descuidado y feo como ese no creo que atraiga muchos turistas- dijo al ver el estado del barco

-Que dijiste de mi barco – dijo con una vena en la freten espero conservando su calma

-Que es feo- sonrió – a no ser claro que sea temático de ser así valla que se pasaron con la exactitud histórica

-dígame señorita realmente quiere saber que clase de barco es este - pregunto con una sonrisa amable

-Por supuesto

Las mujeres por su parte empezaron a temblar algunas intentaban decirle que hullera mediante señas sutiles pero la maga las ignoraba

-Pirata

-Eh

-Este es un barco pirata mocosa jajajaja- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus marineros rodeaban a mavis

-En que momento – penso Goku al no darse cuanta de los amrienos que amenazaban a su madre

-Jeje, tiene suerte señortis tenemso una regla ni mujeres ni niños lastimados asi que solo nos llevarmeos lo de vlaor de su barco y ldespues lo hundiremso claro ustedes pueden decidir acoparnos jutnos al reto d einvitados o ahogarse – dijo mientras jalaba a una mujer a su lado – o no preiciosa- dijo mientras la obligaba a besarlo por la fuerz – quédate quieta zorra tu disfrutas esto tanto como yo

-N-no!

-Capitán archie – lo llamo mavis- que lamentable marino supongo que su barco esta a la altura de su capitán – dijo despreocupada

-Que dijiste del capitna

-Como te ateves mocosa

-Déjenla!- grito el hombre deteniedolos – yo me encargo – dijo tomando su tridente y saltando haci ale baraco

Con enojo camino hasta la rubia y la encaro

-Mira mocosa no suelo matar niños pero si sigues hablando estupideces me encargare de hacerte "mujer" y ya no tener excusa de perdonarte la vida

-Inténtalo – dijo sin inmutarse

-Que así sea mocosa- dijo preparándose para darle una cachetada pero …

un fuerte golpe sonó en el barco

Archie no supo en que momento paso pero su mente reacciono de nuevo ahora se hallaba sintiendo su mejilla con gran dolor vio pro el rabillo de su ojo y vio un pie y el como dos de sus precisados dientes de oro salían disparados de su boca

y es que el pequeño goku reacciono ante la amenaza de su madre con una fuerte patada en la cara

-Capitán- exclamaron

archie se reincorporo miro sus dientes en el suelo

-tu niño ….- dijo enojado

-Saben deberían preocuparse más por ellos que por nosotros – dijo la rubia señalando a unos….fantasmas!

-Pero que diablos

-N-no no es posible

-Vuelvan al barco

-Regresen cobardes – se quejo achie cuando – eh

El pelinegro volvió a darle otra patada esta ves lo mando a volar de regreso a su barco, atravesando una de las paredes

-Goku, debemos ayudar a esas mujeres – ordeno mavis se preparaba para abordar el barco

Las mujeres y camareros de la tripulación se hallaban anonadados ante las hazañas de los dos niños

-Reagrupen y alisten los cañones – dijo el segundo al mando – son solo niños nosotros magos no tiene oportunidad

-Es cierto y que hay de tenerla contra el – dijo de nuevo señalando la maga

-Eh, ¡PERO QUE!- grito con miedo mientras las cuencas de sus ojos se salían del shock al ver a una criatura acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos y era nada menos que un kraken – disparen que esperan

Todos los cañones del barco dispararon a la nada sin tener efecto alguna en la "bestia" acuática

-Que sucede no que son magos super poderosos- bromeo la maga

-Ellos no, pero yo si – dijo una voz muy enojada

Crash el piso del barco fue atravesado por el hombre

Archie salió del piso con una notable furia mientras sus hombres intentaban combatir al kraken y a los fantasmas

El capitán activo su magia invocando un tridente de dos metros y empezó a atacar a la rubia la cual esquivaba con facilidad las estocadas del tridente

-Eso es todo- dijo con burla mientras sacaba su lengua

-Tu maldita loli toma esto – un rayo fue disparado del tridente peor la rubia lo esquivo- eh mi barco – dijo al notar como el mismo embazaba a dañar su nave

-Jajaja

-" _Demonios, no puedo usar tan descuidadamente mi magia oh destruiré mi barco así tendré que usar la opción b_ "

-Sabes ya puedes rendirte

-Ha ya lo veremos, No importa cuanto intentes esquivarlo mi magia de re equipamiento no tiene rival – presumió mientras invocaba ahora una, una pistola – ¡muere! – dijo disparando hacia la maga la cual fue atravesada por la bala en la frente cayendo al suelo aparentemente muerta

…o eso pensó archie

Lo cierto es que mavis observaba desde otra parte la pelea ayudando a la rehenes mientas se lamentaba el hecho de verse morir por un instrumento tan simple la maga analizo el arma nunca había visto tal aparato

tendría que actualizarse con respecto a los avances cuando tocaran tierra

Las mujeres observaban incrédulas como es que el hombre de dentadura dorada luchaba con el aire mientra la niña rubia se hallaba ayudándolas

por su lado goku derrotaba a los demás marineros los cuales seguían luchando con el "kraken" y los "fantasmas"

-Shh es una ilusión – les comento divertida

Archie se regocijaba al ver el cuerpo muerto de la niña rubia hasta que vio como este se disolvía en el aire

-que!

\- oye yo seré tu oponente – dijo Goku decidido ya había tenido suficiente de ese hombre

-otro truco barato – dijo mas y mas cabreado - te matare a ti y a tu hermana mocoso – dijo lanzándose al combate

Goku fácilmente evadía los ataques desconcertando al pirata, y le devolvía una que otra patada o un golpe en la cara, la gran habilidad física y agilidad del pequeño se notar, saltando a grandes alturas

-Deja de moverte

-Si lo hago me clavaras ese tenedor gigante – dijo Goku con simpleza

-Es un tridente ignorante que tu hermana no te enseño nada

-Eh, hermana...

-Lo admito niño no lo haces mal tu agilidad y fuerza física sin duda son mas amplias que las de un niño normal dime la verdad eres un mago no

-Wow eres muy listo no lo soy pero estoy entrenando para serlo

-Ya veo…en ese caso ya no me contendré- dijo con una sonrisa sádica- primero acabare contigo y depues con la oxigenada de tu hermana – dijo con una sonrisa

-Eh

\- mi cabello es natural- replico ofendida la rubia

-Ahora veras esta es un arma que quería usar con un mago muy poderoso peor creo que seras el conejillo de indias perfecto – dijo invocando un….palo rojo

-Que es eso

-Tiembla mocoso esto es el poderoso báculo sagrado del dios mono lo usare para destruirte- dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a atacarlo

Goku esta vez tuvo que moverse mas rápido pues el barco era mucho mas ligero por lo cual archie podía lanzar mas golpes

-Deja de saltar toma esto, báculo sagrado, crece- el arma se extendió y casi impacto a un sorprendido goku

-Increíble – dijo desconcertado Goku – ese báculo es increible

-Haha se ve que te impresione pequeño tonto

-Si pero lo usas muy mal

-Que como te atreves

-Se usa así – con su velocidad se acerco en un segundo a su cara solo para propinarle una patada en la mandíbula provocando que soltara el báculo , tomando en el acto y

-No el báculo!

-Ha crece báculo sagrado – dijo dándole grandes golpes con el arma

-M-aldito – con esfuerzo archie se levanto esos golpes le habían dolido – pequeño granuja

-Jajajaja vez no sabes usar el báculo sagrado se ve que eres un ignorante

-¡EL IGNORANTE ERES TU!- grito irritado- tú y tu hermana cometieron un error al enfrentarme-amenazo- ahora luchare en serio – sentencio elevando su poder mágico

-Oye sigues diciendo que mavis es mi hermana

-¿Y eso qué?

-Ella no es mi hermana…es mi madre

-Ehhh- el pirata se detuvo un momento anonadado

-EHHH- El resto de mujeres escucharon incrédulas también

Archie detuvo su ataque y voltio a ver a la rubia, luego a Goku, luego de nuevo a mavis

-Disculpa cuantos años tienes – pregunto amablemente

-Tengo 10 – dijo mientras mostaba sus 10 dedos

-Tienes 10 ya veo…¡TIENES 10!- dijo al imaginarse que clase de sufridero tuvo que soportar la rubia mas con la increíble cabeza gigante del niño y que clase de sujeto se salio con la suya para hacerlo con la loli

-TIENE 10- gritaron el resto

-Que clase de hombre lo hace con una niña a tan temprana edad- dijo incrédula una de las mujeres para vergüenza de la rubia

-Eh- Goku ladeo la cabeza- pero mavis es extre-

-Goku!- lo interrumpio la maga con una sonrisa escalofriante- no completes esa frase si quieres cenar – dijo con un aura tétrica – ahora- miro al pirata que seguía ido por la revelación- es tiempo de terminar con esto – su poder mágico se elevo -FAIRY LAW

-Que día- La luz ilumino al barco y luego -aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- archie perdió la conciencia ante el ataque

* * *

Un rato después

Archie no comprendía lo que pasaba sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, le dolía la cara y el cuerpo, sentía su nariz sangrar, que había pasado se preguntaba, intento abrir los ojos poco a poco recupero la visión, una vez despierto miro a su alrededor y distingo…barriles flotando

Todo eso era raro, hasta que se dio cuanta que el mismo se hallaba en uno de ellos

-Que diablos – dijo al verse amarrado y flotando sin esperanza de zafarse –do-donde estoy- voltio a ver mas detenidamente y vio que cada barril tenia a los miembros de su tripulación incluido el mismo – que paso

-Capitán por fin desierta- dijo smity – la niña rubia nos hizo esto – dijo llorando

-La niña- su mente recordó entonces la humillación que pasaron – mi barco, mi botín….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- archie activo su segunda magia y se libero estallando el barril- ahora se hallaba flotando con un único pensamiento….venganza

\- eh capitán - dijo con temor uno de sus marineros

\- que- contesto alterado

\- m-mire- dijo mientras veía como un par de aletas dorsales se acercaban

\- oh oh

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barco

Las mujeres agradecían la valentía de los dos jóvenes, mavis libero eficientemente a las mujeres, tristeza y alegría eran los sentimientos de las mujeres supervivientes

El llegar al puerto mas cercano se volvió aun prioridad

-muchas gracias -dio una mujer de edad avanzada viendo a la maga quien estaba sentada en la baranda del barco

-no fue nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho – dijo con simpleza mientas echaba de reojo su barco para mantenerlo seguro con su magia

-aun así veremos la forma de pagárselos…eh ahora que lo pienso no se su nombre jovencita

\- oh eso mi nombre es mavis – dijo sonriendo

-lo recordare mavis- no hes que me importe pero el en verdad es su hijo- dijo viendo a goku

-eh- la rubia se puso nerviosa-s-si

-oh ya veo- la mujer hizo una pausa- Una chica tan joven normalmente me opondría pero se ve que usted es capaz, seguramente el padre era alguien degenerado sin ofender

-s-si era todo un caso - mintió ciertamente prefería que las personas pensaran que era una calenturienta a que alguien se cuestionara si era su madre biológica no permita que las personas juzgaran a su hijo como un raro ser del espacio ya pensaría en que escusa poner del padre pero ante todo goku debía ser considerado su hijo biológico – ha decir verdad no soy tan joven como parezco

-je, supongo que es una cuestión de magos no? Imagino que es un hechizo de juventud o algo así es decir mi filip- refiriéndose a su esposo que en paz descanse- era un mago y el tenia un truco parecido

-si!- en su interior bendecía la existencia de la magia en su mundo, ella misma se preguntaba como podía ser tan tonta y no dar esa excusa desde un inicio

\- lo ha educado bien- reconoció la señora al ver como el niño levanta el animo de los niños que antes sufrían por la perdidas de sus padres- oh por cierto encontramos algo una criatura

-eh

\- creo que era de nuestro capitán pero usted que es una maga debía inspeccionarlo primero

\- que es

\- es una extraña criatura, sigame por favor

La rubia siguió a la mujer hasta el balcón de archie donde se hallaban unos meseros custodiando una jaula

-Mire señorita- dijo uno de ellos- nunca había visto un ser así

-Ya les dije yo también fui secuestrado – dijo el ser azul

-Eh- mavis miro al enjaulado ser, parecía un gato con inusual colo azul, de tamaño pequeño- valla ciertamente es la primera vez que miro una criatura similar

-Por favor liberarme no soy peligroso ni nada

-Ya veo, imagino que eres una criatura mágica no?

-Si si lo soy

-Ya veo- sin mas abrió la jaula dejando salir al gato azul – eres libre amigito

-Muchas gracias esos bárbaros querían venderme después de arrebatarme de mi compañero fue tan traumatico- dijo con lagrimas

-Ya, ya , todo esta bien ahora- dijo la rubia abrazándolo con ternura- soy mavis ya no tienes que temer amigito

.Enserio- pregunto la rubia asintió- gracias- dijo llorando tanto de alegría como de melancolía pro su compañero muerto- y-yo soy puar – dijo

-Puar que bonito nombre

-A es cierto deben liberarlo también- dijo recordando a la tortuga

-Eh a quien

-ven a la cocina- dijo guiando a loli

Mavis acompaño a puar hasta la cocina donde el ultimo miembro de la tripulación el cocinero se ocultaba en la despena temblando de miedo, el una persona normal sin magia no tendría oportunidad contra un mago

-Aquí el necesita ayuda- dijo puar mientra señalaba a una tortuga amordazada y amarrada

La maga rápidamente se apresuro a liberarla no sin antes noquear al cocinero

-Gracias por liberarme

-Una tortuga parlante? interesante

-Hehe

-Dime amigito como llegaste aquí

-Estaba nadando y me enrede en una red de pezca

-Ya veo, dale las gracias a mi amigtio aquí y ami hijo gracias a ellos logramos sacar de este barco a esos piratas

-Muchas gracias

-De nada los animales debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros

-Ven te liberare en el mar

-Si se lo agradezco

así la maga libero a la tortuga no sin que esta viera de reojo a la rubia y al pequeño peli negro antes de sumergirse en las profundidades del mar

* * *

Y así los vermilion enfrentaron su primera aventura lejos de su hogar, que retos les esperan a estos dos en el futuro

¿Lograremos ver a archie de nuevo?

Continuará

* * *

Y bueno como ven el dúo avanza cada vez mas

En este capitulo vimos el debut tanto de puar como de la futura maestra mas sexy de hielo

Y sip es el hyoga de SS pero no se hagan una idea equivocada aquí es un mago y mas que un pseudo cameo no tendrá mas relevancia mas que entrenar inicialmente a Ur

Por cierto de ante mano lo digo Ur NO es huérfana el tema de su familia lo tocare mas adelante

ademas hace aparición el arma mas iconica que ha portado goku el báculo sagrado ademas adelanto que esta versión del báculo tendrá mas capacidades que solo hacerse largo

Ahora con quien creen que se quede puar como compañero a falta del poderoso yamcha

y dentro de un par de capítulos veremos a cierto cerdo también

Dudas sugerencias y mas en los reviews xd

los quiero


	4. Chapter 4

goku el mago z

 **disclaimer: ni db ni ft son de mi propiedad, ambas son de akira toriyama y hiro mashima respectivamente apoyen el lanzamiento oficial de ambas**

 **Bartman 2.0: un saludo de mi parte y aquí tienes la continuación que la disfrutes**

 **carlos13: gracias, el padre de goku sera tachado de muchas cosas xd, puar no es un exeed , aun me debato si darle a goku uno o no , en el futuro lo dejare a debate , quien sabe que pasara con archie, un saludo**

 **Matias792 : GRACIAS**

 **Goku ultra instinto : un saludo también de mi parte, no ponga la historia en esa sección porque esta enfocada en la primer parte de dragon ball y para cuando llegue a z creare otro fic secuela pero gracias por la sugerencia**

* * *

capítulo 3 bienvenidos al mundo mágico

* * *

anteriorme

Mavis y Goku habían tenido un inicio en su aventura muy peculiar al salvar a las mujeres de los piratas, ahora se hallaban cerca de hargeon para reportar lo que había ocurrido

* * *

en el barco

mavis se hallaba conversando con una de las mujeres rescatadas sobre lo que harían a continuación al desembarcar

\- Comprendo señorita mavis pero está segura que no quieren una mejor recompensa- sugirió la mujer- ustedes hicieron mucho por nosotras

-Si eso es más que suficiente – dijo la maga

Y es que les pidió a todas las mujeres que omitieran los detalles de sus nombres y que lo único que necesitaba era un lugar donde dejar su barco sin que este sufriera daños, las mujeres gustosas dijeron que se encargarían de ello

Mavis no quería llamar la atención de nadie por el momento mucho menos de su gremio, no por el momento, Goku no estaba listo, ella lo sabía si el niño simplemente se presenta como su hijo tendría un gran peso encima incluso si solo fuera ante el maestro

Por su lado Goku había logrado que los traumatizados niños lograron reír de nuevo acaso seria la inocencia y bondad que desprendían el niño o el corazón puro que tenía tal vez ambos el caso es que el transmitía seguridad en sus palabras

Ya se hallaban muy cerca del puerto tanto que podía verse parte de la ciudad, a mavis le sorprendió en gran medida lo mucho que había crecido ese puesto desde que estuvo allí

-Goku-ni chan que es símbolo en tu hombro – pregunto curiosa una niña

-Oh esto es mi marca del gremio – respondió señalando la marca de color negro en su hombro- significa que soy parte de un gremio

-¡Genial!

-Wow

-Asombroso

-Y como se llama el gremio- pregunto otro

-Fairy tail- respondió ingenuo del plan de su madre

Por otro lado, la rubia conversaba con puar cuando este noto algo

-Oye porque hay un barco hundido – pregunto la rubia

-Eh es cierto

-Ah eso es una vieja leyenda de aquí- dijo una de las mujeres que estaban cerca de allí – ese barco fue hundido hace unos 10 años creo

-10 años y porque permanece allí

-Dicen que hundido por el mago duende que salvo hargeon junto al mago enmascarado y la dama lunar

-¿Mago duende?

-Si dicen que era un mago de increíbles poderes hasta la fecha se desconoce porque hundió el barco pero según cuenta despareció como una estrella fugaz, el barco atrae a los turistas

-Ya veo que raro," _que tanto cambio el mundo en estos años_ "– pensó para si misma

* * *

Horas después

El barco dragon (como lo apodo Goku) era guardado en un hangar del puerto y los magos de runa se encargaban de lidiar con lo que paso con las mujeres mientras los dos magos se habían marchado antes de su llegada

-Me pregunto de que gremio serian esas personas- comentaba uno de los caballeros

-Si sin duda hicieron un gran trabajo no como esos revoltosos de fairy tail

-Eh, disculpe señor dijo fairy tail – pregunto acercándose una niña

-Eh, así claro son un gremio de magos nada de lo que debas preocuparte pequeña

-Es que ese nombre lo dijo Goku-nisan

-Quien

-Se referirá a uno de los magos

-Si el tenia esto en su brazo- dijo mostrando un dibujo del símbolo de fiary tail aunque algo deforme y mal coloreado – el dijo que el era de este gremio

-…ya veo, con que de fairy tail

-Sigh, son unos busca pleitos pero parece que debes en cuando hacen un buen trabajo no crees – comento uno

-Si, gracias pequeña ve con tu madre

-Si

\- conque unos magos de fairy tail...interesante

* * *

En otro lugar

En una pequeña tienda muy alejada de la ciudad de hargon tres figuras entraban en la humilde tienda

Una de ellas pequeña con un extraño aparato en manos parecido a un reloj y una gran sonrisa, el otro un perro ninja y la ultima una mujer de bella apariencia y una gran gabardina

-Adelante, adelante, se les ofrece algo viajeros – pregunto el vendedor un hombre clavo bastante flaco no parecía muy viejo – que puedo ofrecer este humilde mercader por ustedes valientes aventureros

-Si, estamos interesados en cierto artefacto- contesto la mujer

-Oh claro que poderoso artefacto los trae aquí acaso una espada o un grial

-Una esfera

-¿Esfera?

-Si una de color rojo fuego y una estrella en el centro

-…oh ya se espere aquí, oye chester– dijo llamando a alguien

De la puerta de atrás salio un… perro con la esfera en el hocico

-Acaso es esta baratija

-La esfera!- dijo exaltado pilaf **– idiota** como te atreves a hacerle eso

-Oh, así que es muy valiosa- dijo afilando la mirada- chester dámela- el perro obedeció y se la dio – y bien cuanto pagaran por ella – dijo sonriendo

-Hmp ahórratelo mai

-Si amo pilaf- la mujer saco una bolsa del bolsillo y la puso en el mostrador

-Eh- abrió la bolsa solo para ver una cantidad desbordante de dinero tanto que sus ojos brillaban por el brillo

-Tomare la esfera con eso bastara

-Ya vayámonos amo pilaf este lugar no es digno de su magnificente presencia - sugirió el perro

-Oye que dijese- replico el vendedor

-Lo que oíste menso

-Ya vayámonos shu, may

-Como ordene amo pilaf

-La prueba fue un éxito- dijo mientras se iban y subían a un aeronave para sorpresa del vendedor

En la nave

-Amo pilaf esto significa que el radar funciona- dijo shu alegre

-Así es el radar del dragón mi máxima creación, la primer esfera es mía, la esfera de tres estrellas, muy pronto las otras seis le seguirán y cuando las tenga el mundo será mio jajajajaja- rió malvadamente

* * *

Regresando con nuestro protagonistas

Mavis y Goku caminaban por la concurrida ciudad, viendo como había cambiado el mundo, al lado de la chica los seguía puar

-Oye por cierto puar porque nos sigues- cuestiono goku

-Eh

-Eso es cierto- pregunto mavis

-Lo cierto es que esos piratas me quitaron todo lo que me importaba, por eso quiero comenzar de nuevo…a tu lado mavis…si no les importa – dijo cabizbajo

-No me importa- dijo tomándolo entre brazos y acariciándolo- eres bienvenido

-Gracias – dijo acurrucándose

-Hehe

-Bien Goku lo primero será encontrar un libro para ti

-Que, pero pensé que tendiéramos aventura

-El reforzar tu conocimiento del mundo es igual de importante que una aventura

-Awh

-Bien vamos- dijo – donde habrá una biblioteca o una tienda así

-Que tal allí- dijo puar señalando una pequeña tienda en el mercado

-Bien vamos

Sin que ellos los vieran un niño se tambaleaba por uno de los callejones tenia el rostro herido y deliraba por la alta fiebre caminado sin rumbo

-Bien este servirá- dijo comprando un libro rojo de varias paginas para susto del niño vermilion – historia del mundo y geografía, si esto será divertido

-Para ti – pensaba entre lagrimas el niño cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con el- hey cuidado – dijo volteando a su espalda para ver al niño en tan pésimas condiciones – eh, oye estas bien

-….

-Goku que pasa quien este niño

-Estas bien- Volvió a a preguntar Goku solo para ver como el niño se desplomaba en el piso para susto del trió

* * *

Horas después

En una pequeña habitación de un hostal

El niño despertaba cansado y desorientado

-Estas bien – pregunto la rubia- la magia de curación no es lo mio pero creo que eso será suficiente por ahora

-Donde estoy…

-En una hostal te desplomaste ene le piso – dijo Goku – que te paso niño

…yo…es cierto mi hermana!- dijo parándose de golpe – tengo que buscar ayuda

-Wow, wow, claramente estabas muy herido- dijo calmándolo mavis- relájate vamos paso a paso que te paso

-Yo…hace tres días unos matones llegaron a mi pueblo

-Ya veo, que paso con tu hermana

-Ellos se la llevaron…dijeron que las niñas tenían que limpiar los hogares y que no serviría para lo que ellos quieran

-Que!

-Quien fue el que izo eso

-Los soldados de ese hombre malo el conejo

-El conejo? – pregunto mavis

-No se como se llama pero es un mago sus matones solo se refieren a el como jefe y sometió nuestro pueblo como su reino, nuestro pueblo esta aislado de la mayoría de la gente no esta en los mapas por lo que la comunicación es escasa pero yo logre escapar para buscar ayuda…por favor déjenme ir no me importa mi salud si mi hermana esta aun en ese lugar

-Ya veo- dijo seria – no harás nada si tu salud empeora eso solo le quitara la única oportuniad a tu hermana se librase de esos sujetos

-Pero

-Te entiendo pero el enfermarte no ayudara en nada, te confundiran con un niño de la calle que alucina

-Yo…

-2 días

-Eh

-2 días es lo que te pido, solo hoy y mañana para que descanses luego de eso quiero que nos guíes a tu pueblo para encargarnos de eso suejtos

-Pero

-Descuida mavis es una gran maga – dijo puar- y Goku no se queda atrás

-En enserio señorita lo hará, pero, no tengo mucho con que pagarle pero prometo que lo haré incluso si es como esclavo pero yo le pagare

-Descuida esto ira por mi cuenta y será un entrenamiento para mi hijo

-Eh- el niño miro al pelinegro y luego a la rubia…bueno su madre le enseño a no jugar a las demás personas – muchas gracias

-Descuida no es nada – dijo Goku aliviándolo

* * *

En otro lado

Unas personas trabajaban sin descanso ante la atenta mirada de unos soldados mientras alguien de gran tamaño bebía una limonada relajado comiendo una zanahoria

-Oye niña tráeme mas zanahorias – exigió el "hombre"

-Si mi señor- dijo la pequeña con cadenas en las piernas y cuello sosteniendo una bandeja

* * *

En otro lugar

Se veía a Ur bajar las montañas seria con una mochila con único pensamiento buscar a muten roshi

\- definitivamente yo seré la maga mas poderosa , se los demostrare a todos- decía para si misma

continuara

* * *

¿Quien es el jefe conejo?

¿Lograran Goku y mavis derrotar su tiranía?

* * *

Omake hace años

Jaco caminaba tranquilo por la ciudad, aunque claramente su apariencia llamaba la atención de las personas

Por su lado el patrullero anotaba en una libreta lo que el parecía curioso o llamativo

Por otro lado en un carruaje privado escoltado por varios caballeros

Un hombre suspiraba tenia el cabello verde , no era de una estatura muy alta y era de unos veintitantos se hallaba con una expresión entre de fastidio y aburrimiento

-Príncipe deje de ser tan caprichoso y acepte su responsabilidad- regaño una mujer mayor

-Tsk esto es tonto- dijo el hombre

-No, no lo es, thomas se te ha dejado gobernar así por cinco años pero es hora de que consigas esposa y seas finalmente el rey

-No necesito una esposa eso es estupido mis decisiones han sido mas que competentes hasta hora

-El reino necesita un heredero

-Aunque me casara ahora quien sabe hasta cuando tendría un hijo y que eso de heredero ni que fuera a morirme pronto sabes- afirmo enojado

-Es una tradición no importa si tienes al niño o niña en otros 20 años el rey debe tener a su reina

-Eso es una tradición anticuada

-¡Tú eres una tradición anticuada! – refuto- si tan solo tu madre te viera el como te has vuelto tan rebelde

-Tsk

-Ni siquiera te estamos obligando a casarte con alguien que no quieras, el arreglar un matrimonio será muy fácil no nos tientes

-El amor no nace de una noche

-Hmp podras gobernar fiore thomas, pero se ve que aun eres un niño

-Lo que sea, a todo esto porque venimos a hargeon

-Eso es fácil para buscar a tu esposa

-¿¡Que!?

-Hoy se celebrara un baile por la apertura de un barco de una compañía famosa donde se reunirán muchas familias de prestigio

-Ernestian no me sigas que me trajiste solo para que buisque entre esas estiradas de esos eventos

-Claro que si

-Tsk tu mas que nadie deberías saber que son solo lagartonas que estarán interesadas en mi cargo y no en mi

-Eso déjamelo a mi jeje

Thomas e. fiore desconocía que ese día no solo conocerá a quien seria su esposa y el amor de su vida si no al que ese convertirá en la razón de la mayor aventura de su vida

Continuara

* * *

Adelanto

Hola soy Goku

-eh que estas personas están en peligro no peude ser asi que tu eres el rufia qtras de esto

-Deben marcharse antes que el venga- dijo una niña con la cara golpeada

-Quien te hizo esto – pregunto mavis seria

\- ¿El jefe conejo?

-Como se atreven a venir a estropear el inicio de mi reno, los apastare

El próximo capitulo será: ¡Goku vs el jefe conejo! Una pelea llena de zanahorias

No se lo pierdan


	5. Chapter 5

goku el mago z

disclaimer: ni db ni fairy tail me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores por favor apoyar el material original

Goku ultra instinto : gracias amigo no te preocupes aunque tarde el fic sera con actualizaciones

carlos13 :efectivamente, goku tendrá mucho mas sentido común que el canon por muchas cosas que le pasaran y la propia crianza de mavis

DarkTemplar28: muchas gracias y si tienes razón he dejado que se vallan varios errores ortográficos intentare que estos no sean la norma ni mucho menos, la banda de pilaf serán muchos mas peligrosos aquí que en el db original pero sin dejar de lado sus personalidades características , realmente aprecio tu comentario, un saludo muy grande

* * *

Capítulo 4 goku vs el jefe conejo! una pelea llena de zanahorias

* * *

El grupo de mavis se hallaba alistando sus últimas preparaciones antes de irse, la chica estaba decidida a ayudar al niño con el que se toparon

El niño llamado pokko les contó sobre la situación de su pueblo, una pequeña villa alejada de las ciudades e internada en lo profundo de un bosque la cual había sido tomada por un bandido y sus secuaces

Tomaron a las mujeres y niñas como esclavas personales mientras los hombres eran victimas de trabajos forzados

El logro escapar en la toma de los bandidos hace 4 días por eso su horrible estado

-Bien con eso esa suficiente – dijo mientras miraba el carruaje que habían rentado

-Bien

-Muchas gracias señorita mavis

-Despreocúpate ya veras que nosotros nos encargaremos

-Si, mi pueblo esta a 4 días de aquí o al menos eso me tomo a mi llegar aquí

-4 días llegaremos en la mitad de eso

El carruaje partió con el ahora cuarteto dejando la ciudad

Por su parte una niña de cabello corto llegaba a una posada para ver un catel de se busca

-Interesante

2 días después

Mavis y su grupo caminaban cautelosos por el bosque habían dejado el carruaje alejado y oculto con hojas para evitar problemas

Goku saltaba por los grandes arboles con discreción para distinguir cualquier amenaza

Avanzaron así un rato hasta llegar al pueblo

-Allí están – dijo pokko señalando a hombres con trajes raros que portaban espadas y gorros con orejas de conejo bastante ridículos pensó puar

-Ya veo son al menos 7 en la entrada, hacen guardia periódicamente, están bien organizados

-Si…

-Hey descuida déjalo todo en nuestras manos

-Si

-Puar transfórmate en un ave y recorre el pueblo

-Como ordenes

Puar sobrevoló el pueblo de forma rápida al ser un pájaro nadie lo tomaba en cuenta logro ver con detalle lo mas importante y regreso con sus compañeros

-Por lo visto hay 15 guardias en total los 7 de la entrada, 4 a cargo de los prisioneros, otros dos en las afueras del pueblo, el resto esta en una especia de gran edificio supongo que es donde esta el jefe pero no pude entrar

-El edificio grande debe ser la antigua alcaldía del pueblo

-Para ser un pueblo tan pequeño me sorprende que tengan una alcaldía – dijo Goku

-Bueno , déjame encargarme de esos guardias , Goku sobrevuela el pueblo con paur y encárgate de los que están con los prisioneros

-Como te encargars de esos guardias

-Eso es fácil -la maga camino tranquilamente saliendo de los arbustos

Los 7 guardas se hallaban aburridos en la entrada del pueblo

-Que aburrido aquí nunca pasa nada

-Si tienes razón el jefe fue exagerado al dejarnos aquí

-Si

-Hey que es eso

-Parecen…MUJERES- dijeron mientras 9 mujeres con ropas muy pequeñas se acercaban

-Es cierto mira nada más esa trama

-Si

-Hey chicos estamos perdidas podrían darnos una ayuda a mi y mis hermanas

-Claro preciosa

Los 7 hombres estaban embobados por la belleza de las mujeres pero sin notarlo poco a poco fueron cayendo desmayados

-Que hizo señorita mavis – pregunto pokko

-Magia de ilusión + magia de sueño, pan comido, Goku encárgate del resto

-Si vamos puar

-Claro – puar se transformó en un murciélago gigante y se elevó con Goku

Sobrevolaron el pueblo hasta ver a dos de los hombres

-Suéltame

-Espera no veo al cuarto que se hizo

-Si pero

-Cálmate lo mejor será esperarlo

Goku volvió a ver hacia el suelo cuando vio como una de las niñas encadenas era jalada de su cabello por uno de ellos

-Pequeña inútil te dije que trajeras la limonada fría

-L-lo siento el sol está muy caliente hoy y por eso se calentó

-Se calentó pro que eres lenta estúpida

-S-si me permitieran usar mis zapatos ta-tal vez podría ser mas rápida

-Acaso nos estas demandando algo pequeña mal agradecía

-N-no

-Cállate – dijo abofeteando a la niña y riéndose de su miseria

Goku tuvo suficiente y se soltó de puar para sorpresa de este, Goku salio cual bomba y preparado un golpe cayo estrepitosamente dando un golpe en la cara al guardia de tal forma que su puño se hundió en toda su cara con tanta potencia que todos sus dientes fueron fragmentados de golpe, su nariz se hizo añicos y ambos ojos tuvieron dos grandes moretones casi al punto de reventarlos

el guardia cayo al piso mientras goku les dirigía una mirada retadora al resto

Los otros dos guardias vieron sorprendidos al pequeño chico que había caído del cielo, tal era su desconcierto que no reaccionaron a la velocidad del joven saiyajin quien los incapacito con sus golpes

A lo lejos el cuarto observaba todo perplejo e hizo lo mas lógico…correr como niña asustada :v

-Estas bien- pregunto amablemente

-S-si, quien eres- respondió con duda

-Yo soy Goku mago no oficial de fairy tail- dijo alegre con una sonrisa

-Goku – lo llamo su madre llegando junto a pokko – te dije que esperaras

-Jejeje lo siento

-Hermana!

-Pokko – dijo corriendo a abrazarlo – me preocupe tanto

-No llores Musita ahora todo estará bien tu hermano mayor ha conseguido ayuda - dijo reconfortándola

-Pokko muchacho eres tu- pregunto un aldeano

\- si es pokko ha triado ayuda

\- estamos salvados es un milagro

-Pokko trajo ayuda estamos salvados – dijo emocionado una mujer

-Seguramente son magos muy fuertes – menciono otro

Por su parte el guardia llego rápido hacia la alcaldía

-Filip cuál es la prisa

-Si no deberias estar con los demás en el sembradío de zanahorias

-I-in- intrusos- dijo con cansancio

-Que!

-Derrotaron a marck, William y kilor

-Debemos contarle al jefe

Los 3 se apresuraron al legar con su jefe el cual se hallaba fumando una…zanahoria. Era un hombre si así podría llamársele a ese extraño ser antropomórfico

-Que pasa muchachos, acaso los aldeanos ya recolectaron las suficientes zanahorias

-No jefe lo que pasa es que hay unos magos

-Que!

-Si uno cayo del cielo y probablemente no venga solo

-Maldición como se entraron que estaba aquí mis zanahorias no estan listas aun

-Que hacemos

-Guíenme

Los soldados y su jefes salieron del edificio y entraron a un pequeño auto que se hallaba afuera, condujeron rápidamente hasta la parte donde se hallaba los aldeanos, los cuales se hallaban libres de sus ataduras

El jefe conejo estaciono el auto y salio con sus gafas de sol revelando su apariencia antropomórfica , una que perturbava a los aldeanos

-Es un conejo gigante – dijo Goku asombrado

-Magia take over – aclaro mavis – "¿ _o será acaso un hombre bestia?"_

-Así que ustedes son los revoltosos que vinieron a causar problemas a mi pueblo

-Y tu eres el patético esclavista que aterroriza esta villa- lo encaro la maga

-Oye no te atrevas a decirle eso a nuestro jefe - dijo unos

-Y tu no le digas eso a mi madre patán – defendió Goku los soldados se asombraron ante tal respuesta

-Mike cálmate no seamos agresivos con nuestros visitantes

-Hmp ahora será amables- dijo seria la rubia

-Vamos, vamos señorita por lo que veo es una madre de familia jeje- dijo viendo a Goku – soy un simple negociante cuanto termine mi negocio aquí me iré en paz

-Ha crees que no se porque el empeño en tantas zanahorias

-Eh

-Esas zanahorias drenan el ethernano del ambiente y de los seres vivos, al comerlas ganas más poder mágico seguramente drenarías todo este pueblo y continuarías con el siguiente hasta ser más poderoso

-…veo que ere muy lista

-Viniendo de un idiota como tu no es un alago – dijo sarcástica

-Vamos seamos civilizados que tal si nos damos las manos -dijo calmado el jefe conejo estriando su mano

-Ni lo creas- replico la rubia rechazando el apretón de mano de manera estrepitosa golpeándola con la palma de la mano

-Jejeje- rió- ingenua – dijo con malicia

-Eh- POOF- una nube de humo se formó y la maga quedo convertida en una zanahoria que el conejo rápidamente atrapo

-Señorita mavis

-Mavis

-MAMA

-Jajajaja ese es el efecto de mi magia de transmutación no creíste que solo poseía el take over o no

-Bastardo

-Alto allí pequeño tonto si das un paso mas me la comeré de un bocado esta zanahoria

-N-no

-Chicos – dijo llamando a su matones los cuales se abalanzaron sobre Goku dandole fuertes patadas y golpes- eso te ganas por venir hacerte el héroe a mi negocio, no dejare que nadie amenace el inicio de mi futuro reino

-¡Señor Goku no!

 _-"Que hago, que hago"_ – pensaba puar desesperado

-Puar musita pokko retrocedan- dijo Goku desde el suelo

-Eh

-Solo háganlo – replico

-Vamos – dijo puar transformándose en un pájaro y elevándose junto a los niños

-Magia de invocación: dragón – grito el pelinegro

-Que, un dragón pffHAHAHAHAHA, esas cosas están extintas ingenuo, me crees tan crédulo

-Y que eso que tienes a tus espaldas

-¡Eh!- se volito para ver a un dragón blanco de ojos azules – EHHHHH!

-Jefe

-Ah

-Un dragon

-Corran por sus vidas

-No-n-o puede ser – dijo nervioso y asustado cuando un ave a toda marcha le arrebato la zanahoria – eh, nooo

El ave se alejo hasta la sima de un edificio revelando ser puar quien volvió a su forma original y en un poof el dragón también desapareció

Era una ilusión

-Hehehe te engañe

-Tu, pequeño….adelante sigue sin hacer diferencia solo tengo que tocarte haha- exclamo estirando sus manos cuando

-Asi , que mal por ti – una voz femenina muy aguda fue seguida por una corriente helada dejando a todos confundidos por la repentina corriente helada que paso con gran brusquedad o al menos casi todos

solo Goku logro ver a una niña pelinegro corto corriendo a la distancia con un bolso repleto de joyas, quien por un segundo voltio a verlo con una sonrisa confiada

-Eh,AGH MIS MANOS – grito histérico el conejo al ver sus extremidades congeladas

-Ya no puedes tocarme – dijo Goku lanzadose y dándole una patada en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire solo para ramatarlo con otra patada en la cara

El conejo retrocedió y se retorció un poco del dolor

-Estas equivocado si crees que dejare que mi imperio caiga así como así – dijo preparándose para pelear

-Adelante – dijo Goku decidio

-Mira esto mocoso- el conejo dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y estirando sus piernas desgarrando sus ropas revelando un físico fornido y su estatura creció fácilmente era el triple del tamaño de Goku sobretodo sus piernas

-Pero que – dijo un asustado Goku al ver tal definición en las peirnas del hombre conejo

-Este cuerpo es el resultado de solo comer zanahorias jeje

El conejo dio un grna salto y para intentar golpear a goku con una serie de patadas bombardero, el niño se impersiono por la destresa y velodiad del conejo peor aun asi lograba bloquear y esquivar las patadas

-Dime como revertir ese hechizo – exigió el niño

-Jamás incluso si me rompes las piernas no lo diría, estaré feliz que tu madre o lo que sea se pudra siendo una verdura jajaja

-Tu malvado

La pelea cuerpo a cuerpo se hizo presente las grandes, largas y fornidas patas sumado a los satos del jefe conejo vs la destreza agilidad y fuerza de golpe de Goku

Estaban muy parejos, lo cierto es que Goku lograba reaccionar a los rápidos movimientos del jefe cojeo , era la primer vez en su corta vida en estar en una verdadera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo el pirata no demostró tal nivel físico

Goku se estaban emocionado cada vez mas, con cada golpe, cada gota de sudor, cada patada que esquivaba o daba con su pequeño cuerpo de no ser por la situación incluso se diría que es un buen momento para el joven vermillion

el conejo peleaba con un estilo de lucha que jamas había visto con esas patadas y movimientos frenéticos (kapoida)

cada golpe era interceptado por una patada y viceversa el niño tenia la velocidad para seguirla el paso al conejo

Ambos continuaban su enfrentamiento hasta que… un pilar de luz interrumpió la pelea ambos voltearon al edificio donde estaba puar allí se hallaba la maga rubia devuelta a la normalidad…y con una no muy alegre expresión

-Que, no peude ser, mi magia

-Es patética – musito la rubia con desagrado

-Insolente- el conejo se iba lanzar cuando fue detenido por una patada en la quijada que le mando a volar sus dientes frontales

-Toma esto – dijo Goku mientras extendía el báculo sagrado y le daba múltiples y profundos golpes – tu oponente soy yo

-Agh – el hombre conejo callo al suelo inconsciente por tanto golpe

Los demás aldeanos se apresuraron y corrienron a patearlo y golpearlo además de amarrarlo de manos y pies

Mavis bajo con puar y saco algo de su bolsillo

-Tengan estas esposas mágicas evitarán que se mueva

-Muchas gracias – dijo uno mientras se las ponía

-Mama- dijo el pequeño pelinegro abrazando fuertemente a su madre – estas a salvo

-Jeje si lo estoy Goku…- dijo dejándose abrazar, al sensación de calidez la reconfortaba

-Muchas gracias – dijeron al unisono los habitantes del pueblo

-No es nada hehehe – dijo Goku

-Eh

-Que pasa señorita mavis- pregunto pokko

-El ya debiera volver a su forma normal, será que si es un hombre bestia

-pero el dijo que si usaba la magia take over- aclaro paur

-Que es el take over señorita mavis- pregunto musita

-Básicamente adquirir las características de otros seres pero ….- analizo al conejo – tal parece que el perfecciono esa magia más allá de lo que había visto antes

-Increíble entonces el si era muy fuerte

-Si, cuanto potencial desperdiciado

\- entonces no lo hace un charlatan patético después de todo- dijo puar

\- si lo era -aclaro- aunque he de admitirlo su take over no es como ninguno que haya visto incluso desmayado mantiene su forma de conejo, no más que eso, su cuerpo se a convertido al 100% en un hombre conejo

-Como es posible mavis – pregunto puar

-Seguramente perfecciono esa magia de las zanahorias para que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un conejo asimilando tanta magia como fuera posible para no solo ganar poder si no la forma permanentemente

-Osea que es un furro – comento Goku haciendo que todos se cayeron al piso de un golpe

-Prefiero que lo llamáramos un amante excesivo de las zanahorias – dijo puar

-De todas maneras lo mejor será encerarlos juntos para llevarlos con los caballeros de runa

-Nos encargaremos de eso nosotros- dijo un hombre mayor – ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros déjenos agradecerles

-No hay problemas jeje solo no nos den zanahorias – bromeo la rubia

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Ha que decepción ese tipo conejo tenia una buena suma de dinero pero al final solo era un patán con suerte crei que encontraria un reto al enfrentarlo hmp al menos me quede con parte de su dinero, aunque ese niño parecía interesante tal vez lo vuelva a ver – decía la pelinegra comiendo una manzana mientras se iba en el bosque continuando su búsqueda por su maestro

tiempo después

-Enserio tienen que irse- pegunto pokko triste

-Si no podemos quedamos el entrenamiento de Goku continua

-Ya veo…estoy seguro que mi hermano goku se volvera mas fuerte que nadie

\- asi que hermano ya veo - dijo orgullosa la rubia

-Si ya lo veras es una promesa asi como que nos volveremos a ver

-Bien nos vamos, cuidate pequeño pokko estoy segura que tu tiene un brillante futuro en tus manos

-Si

Así nuestro gurpo se despidió de los aldeanos

-Oye Goku quería preguntarte algo

-Que pasa puar

-Desde cuando puedes usa magia de ilusión – pegunto interesado recordando al dragón

-Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber Goku-chan

-O eso bueno….desde ese momento jiji

-Que

-Si nunca lo había intentado antes solo había visto a mavis haciéndolo

-Lo aprendiste viéndolo unicamente – dijo sor pedido puar

 _-"Goku hijo mio cual es realmente todo tu potencial"_ \- pensaba la maga con intriga

\- por cierto mavis como lograste anular su magia

\- bueno si era un poco compleja eh de admitir pero principalmente es porque este no es mi cuerpo real recuerdas

\- espera que- dijo puar

\- oh es cierto, supongo que te debemos una explicación - recordó la rubia que habían obviado esa parte con el gato

En otro lugar

En el puerto un pescador ayudaba a salir de un barril a un hombre robusto

-Estas bien muchacho – pregunto interesado

-No, no lo estoy ….pero gracias

-Descuida ya llegaremos al puerto seguro que allí atenderán tus heridas

-Si...

-Por cierto como llegaste a estar así

-Unos piratas asaltaron mi barco

-Eso marineros corruptos no te preocupes escuche que la guarida costera ya tiene a casi todos

-Si... que afortunados que somos, aunque

-Aunque

-Me separe de mis compañeros

-Oh y como eran tal vez llegaron al puerto

-Un niño pelinegro y una joven chica rubia de cabello largo estoy ...muy preocupados por ellos

-Tranquilo hijo se que los encontraras

-Si..yo también lo espero – dijo serio- lo espero con ansias - archie se hallaba con vida dispuesto a vengarse

Regresando al pequeño pueblo

un tiempo después

Los guardias de runa llegaban al pueblo habían sido llamados por mavis un día después que partieron gracias a un hechizo de mavis

Cuando llegaron vieron a la mafia conejo famoso grupo criminal del bajo mundo derrotada y se apresuraron a llevárselos

-Gracias por llevárselos

-Si no fue nada pero, no saben quienes fueron los magos que los vencieron

-Ellos no nos dijeron sus nombres solo a pokko pero mencionaron que no querian recompensas

-Y done esta este tal pokko

-Esta en el campo recogiendo frutas no creo que vuelva por el momento

-Una lastima

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que el niño menciono que era de un gremio

-Un gremio

-Así ya recuerdo dijo que era kokun de fairy tale

-Fairy tail querrá decir... ya veo...de todas formas muchas gracias

-De nada buen viaje

-Con que fairy tail de nuevo interesante me pregunto quien sera este tal kokun

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-Hehehe deberán entregarme a todas sus niñas- grito un…robot humanoide

-No por favor

-Silencio, a partir de hoy deberán darme una niña cada primer día del mes hasta que no halla mas hahahaha

-Pervertido bastardo

-Gracias por el halago pero yo y mis amigos seremos sus amos y señores aparir de ahora hahaha

-Quien eres monstruo

-Yo soy... el gran ooolng y soy tu nuevo amo y sus niñas nos pertenecen

continuara

* * *

Que pasara en este pueblo

Quen es ese misterioso ser llamado oolong

Y porque quiere lolis

Donde esta la onu cuando se le necesita

El próximo capítulo será: mavis vs el secuestrador de lolis la enigmática magia de trasformación

No se lo pierdan


	6. Chapter 6

**goku el mago z**

 **disclaimer: ni db ni ft me pertenecen ambos son de sus respectivos dueños por favor apoyen el material original**

 **SatZBoom:is true that I have given a lot of prominence to mavis, but that is due to things that I plan with her future addition from the next chapter goku will have full prominence in history not to mention that there will be several moments in which he will be alone and in chapter 8 he enter into direct conflict against pilaf**

* * *

Capítulo 5 mavis vs los secuestradores de niñas ,la enigmática magia de transformación

Han pasado tres días desde que nuestros héroes se encargaron del jefe conejo ahora se hallan en las afueras de un pueblo

-Por fin un pueblo podremos comer carne de nuevo – dijo Goku

-Goku tu solo piensas en comer – afirmo puar

-No es cierto también pienso en pelear

-No tiene remedio

-Jeje

Los tres llegaron al pequeño pueblo que para su sorpresa se hallaba vació

-Que pasa aquí será un pueblo abandonado – pregunto puar

-Lo dudo no parece haber signos de deterioro al contrario este lugar es muy limpio además hay animales amarrados

-Tal vez les paso algo a las personas – dijo Goku

-No veo signos de lucha o allanamiento debemos investigar mejor

-Entrare a esa casa parece vacía – menciono Goku mientras abría la puerta de la casa mas cercana

Goku asomo la cabeza en la vivienda solo para recibir de lleno un fuerte golpe de una...hacha!

-Agh mi cabeza – dijo sobándose con dolor

-Goku!- exclamo asustada la rubia – pero que les pasa porque le dan un hachazo

-Lo siento – se disculpo el anciano que lo golpeo – no me haga nada amo oolong

-Quien es oolong – dijo Goku adolorido – yo soy Goku

-Que no eres uno de los hombre del amo

-No

-Quien es este "amo"

\- por lo que veo este amo no es alguien muy amable si reaccionan tan violentamente ante viajeros - dijo puar

-Son viajeros- dijo – oh no, eres una niña hermosa- dijo señalando a mavis

-Disculpe – dijo mavis confundida

-Rápido entren antes que sea tarde debemos ocultarte

-Que, porque

-Porque eres una niña hermosa

-Lo siento por ser bien parecida – replico la rubia

-No lo entiendes ven déjenme explicarles

Así el trió de héroes entro en la casa del anciano

-Verán todo comenzó hace tres días

Flashback

Era un día cualquiera los aldeanos se hallaban realizando sus actividades normales los niños miraban a través de sus lacrimas peleas de magos cuando una fuertes pisadas se escuchaban a lo lejos

-Que es eso – replico una mujer

-Se oye como algo pesado

A lo lejos vieron como una figura se acercaba poco a poco al pueblo hasta que entro en el

Los habitantes miraban asombrados al ser fácilmente era de unos 2 metros tal vez mas parecía un extraño caballero metálico a su lado tres hombres con sonrisas y gafas negras se hallaban

-Escuchen todos -dijo llamando la atención – a partir de ahora este pueblo es nuestro – dijo

-La reacción de los pueblerinos fueron risas y burlas , risas que desaparecieron cuando uno de los hombres uso magia para volarle la cabeza a uno hombre, rápidamente las personas se alertaron

Un mago entre ellos se lanzo para detenerlos pero otro de los magos uso magia de electricidad y lo paralizo para que finalmente el otro con magia similar a la madera le atravesare el pecho

-Hahaha tontos, nosotros somos invencibles gracias al señor oolong

-Así es el nos dio este gran poder

Mientras el señor oolong este de nuestro lado jamas perderemos hahahahaha

El ser metálico permanecía en silencio sin inmutarse

-Que es lo que quieren

-Eso es fácil señora solo una cosa

-Señor oolong podría decirles

-Si, lo que buscamos – dijo con una voz gruesa – son a todas sus niñas hermosas

-Que

-Si a partir de ahora todas las niñas de aquí son nuestras

-Pero como somos buenas personas dejaremos que se despidan de ellas y poder convivir con sus hijas hermanas o lo que sean por un tiempo

-Cada día vendremos por 10 niñas hasta que no halla ninguna

-Pero deben saber que si intentan escapar el señor oolong los cazara y los matara como a este mago – dijo pisando el -cadáver del mago

-Desde ahora jarel, amith y gull junto al señor oolong son los amos de este pueblo- declaro el calvo de nombre jarel

Fin del flashback

-Este pueblo es pequeño y esos malhechores han cumplido su promesa el primer día varios intentaron escapar y no les fue muy bien – explico – ahora solo quedan cinco niñas en el pueblo entre ellas mi nieta

-Anciano

-No se preocupe nosotros somos magos fuertes y nos encargaremos – dijo mavis- porque será que solo nos topamos con problemas- pensaba la rubia

-Que pero son solo unos niños

-ya le dijimos No se preocupe aunque no lo parezca mavis es una mujer adulta

-Así es – dijo con orgullo – gracias mi poder mágico tengo esta apariencia

-Increíble eso significa que es muy poderosa

-Si

-Que haremos para atraparlos

-Bien tengo una idea Goku necesitare tu ayuda

Cinco minutos después

Puar y mavis se hallaban camuflados en unos arbusto vigilando mientras miraban a un Goku travestido en la plaza

-Porque tengo que hacer esto si ella ya parece una niña- pensaba Goku por el incomodo vestido que fue forzado a usar – además pudimos usar a puar en vez de a mi

Despues de un rato de espera apareció un ogro rojo con un traje elegante y un ramo buscando a las niñas restantes en el pueblo cuando vio a Goku

Mavis y puar se hallaban sorprendidos por la apariencia del ser rojo

-Hola señorita – dijo acercándose – que hace una linda niña como usted sola aquí

-Y-yo solo paseaba – dijo Goku con un tono agudo

-Ya veo no este nerviosa pro mi apariencia ya que puedo transformarme – dijo mientras cambiaba de forma a un hombre mas atractivo – vez – dijo con una voz profunda- puedes llamarme oolong se que probablemente te han dicho algunas cosas de mi pero te mostrare que no son ciertas

Puar se sorprendió de ver a alguien con su habilidad

-Puar dime que cuales son las limitaciones de tus transformaciones

-Bueno eso depende del usuario cuando nos transformamos adquirimos las características del objeto por ejemplo si yo me transformase en una chica adquirirá incluso sus órganos sexuales o si me convierto en una espada de hierro seré tan duro como el hierro aunque tenemos limitaciones no podemos ser vehículos u objetos por demasiados grandes

-Ya veo – dijo interesada- algo mas

\- bueno cabe resaltar que solo podemos tomar la apariencia mas de algo mas no ser ellos, es decir si nos transformamos en un mago solo seremos una copia sin su poder así como tampoco replicaremos el poder de un objeto mágico

Oolong se hallaba manoseado poco a poco a un incomodo Goku

-No te resistas- replico metiendo su mano en el vestido con una sonrisa pervertida hasta que toco algo – eh- lo volvió a tocar- disculpa eres un niño disfrazado vedad- pregunto a lo que un Goku enojado dijo que si

Rápidamente oolong saco su mano para acto seguido...prenderle fuego con un fósforo

-AGHHHH QUE ASCO

-Y me lo dices a mi – dijo Goku sumamente enojado

-Cállate mocoso travestido yo no soy como los raritos que dicen que con pito mas rico- dijo enojado el metamorfo - no sabes con quien te metes

-Ya lo veremos – dijo desgarrando su vestido y preparándose para pelear

-Con que quieres pelear bien que así sea- dijo optando por la forma metálica- hahaha apuesto a que ahora tienes miedo o no

-Para nada – dijo dándole una patada que le dolió a oolong

-Agh espera como es que no me tienes miedo

-No das miedo

-Así y que tal ahora – dijo mientras se volvió un ser verde con alas en la espalda y cuernos – que tan rudo te sientes

-No das miedo dije- volviendo a golpear mas fuerte repetidas veces para su sorpresa la "armadura" se sentía suave

-Agh por favor para – suplicaba piedad cuando una bola de acero choco con su cara hasta noquearlo

-Que

-Soy yo Goku – dijo la bola revelando ser puar

-Puar

-Si mavis me lanzo con gran fuerza

-De hecho fue con magia pero se entiende – dijo la rubia

-Mama

-Ahora veamos quien es en realidad oolong – dijo mavis mientras veía como la transformación se deshacía revelando a un….cerdito con ropas militares

-Es un cerdo – dijo Goku- será acaso como el jefe conejo

-No, lo dudo este no es un take over creo que esta si es su forma real – explico su madre

-Esperen- dijo paur entrecerrando los ojos- yo conozco a este cerdo- dijo recordándolo

-Que, de donde puar – pregunto Goku

-Estudiábamos juntos en la escuela ahora entiendo porque sus transformaciones son imperfectas

-Imperfectas

-Si este sujeto solo puede transformarse en cosas orgánicas

-Orgánicas

-Quiere decir que solo puede ser personas o animales por eso tus golpes le afectaban no puede ser seres ficticios como orcos o dragones ni objetos metálicos solo puede imitar su apariencia pero no sus verdaderas características

\- pero que hay de esa rara forma de caballero

\- no lo se pero no notaste algo raro al golpearlo

\- ahora que lo dices a pesar de golpearlo en las partes metálicas se sentían muy blandas

\- es muy raro este cerdo reprobaba constantemente

\- a que se debe

-bueno era un flojo que solo se preocupaba por hacer cosas pervertidas y espiar a las chicas

la rubia observo algo que le llamo la atención y se acerco con cuidado

\- creo que ya se ha que se debe su aumento de poder, miren este collar- dijo señalando a un raro collar con una gema roja- esto es un amplificador mágico recuerdo que era muy usado en las guerras una pequeña lacrima le daba un plus de poder a magos novatos para que rindieran mas en batalla pero aun costo

-Despiertenlo

Goku cogió un balde de agua y lo derramo en el cerdo

-Cof cof que paso

-Cerdo habla ahora o seras tocino – lo amenazo mavis con un puar convertido en un tridente cosa que asusto al cerdo

-Espera espera

-Donde están las niñas que robaste asqueroso pervertido

-No soy un secuestrador – dijo el cerdo- tal ves sea un pervertido pero no un secuestrador

-Que a que te refieres

-Yo soy una victima también

-Explícate

-Vez este collar- dijo señalando su cuello- los tres sujetos detrás de esto me lo pusieron es un amplificador mágico y si no los obedezco cada cierto tiempo emite descargas eléctricas tiene una runa que impide que lo quite

-Déjame verlo- lo examino con mas precisión- dice la verdad esta runa no es normal

-Y como te dejaste capturar- pregunto el tridente

-Que un tridente que habla

-Soy yo idiota – dijo puar

-Eres tu, eres ese gato presumido de mi clase

-No soy presumido- dijo puar- y ademas si no mal recurso tu eras un super pervertido como sabemos que no mientes y el collar solo es una fachada

-Oye tal vez sea un pervertido pero no me gustan las niñas- dijo el cerdo- soy un partidario de los senos grandes

-hmp

\- y si no eres un Cómplice de ellos porque me manoseaste

\- es cierto goku tiene un punto

\- todo ese acto del manoseo es parte de mi interpretación tal vez este esclavizado pero si actuare me comprometeré- dijo el cerdo

-Explica bien que paso de una buena vez- dijo fastidiada la rubia

-Bueno verán hace unas semanas yo me hallaba robando las bragas de las jovencitas de 17 años en una cuidad al norte de aquí

-Y luego dices que no eres un pervertido

-Cállate y no me interrumpas, como explicaba Salí de allí lo mas rápido para evitar a los caballeros de runa cuando uno de esos sujetos vio mi poder y me siguió - dijo – sin darme cuenta uso su magia y me noqueo, cuando desperté tenia el collar que me permitía incrementar mi poder lo suficiente para ser criaturas de aspecto mas amenazante me obligan a ser su fachada por si los capturan o algo sale mal yo sea el responsable de todo

-Ya veo

-Hace cuando eres su prisionero

-Como dos semanas ellos ya se robaron como a 30 niñas las mantienen en una cueva un poco lejos de aquí con ropas muy sugerentes si me permites decir

-Como es que te dejan venir solo – pregunto Goku

-Al principio no era así pero luego de tres días se dieron cuenta del miedo que les tenia y me dejaron venir solo para reforzar su historia aunque tengo un limite de tiempo para regresar ademas a cierta distancia el collar se activa

-Eso suena estúpido – dijo puar

-No son muy listos pero si muy poderosos

-Bien llévanos hacia su guarida

-Que estas loca niña estos sujetos son traficantes muy peligros ya he visto como se han aprovechado de niñas y las han maltratado y violado ahora tu dices que quieres ir allí siendo una jodida niña te falta una neurona

-Con aun mas razón debo ir si tus palabras son reales cerdo ven – dijo seria- nos guiaras ahora

Tres horas después

Los tres bandidos se hallaban jugando póker cuando sintieron un enorme poder mágico acercarse así que salieron de la cueva viendo como se acerba la rubia junto a un oolong esposado

-Cerdo inutil no debimos confiar en ti

-Debimos comerte cuando tuvimos la oportunidad

-Esperen porque reaccionan así – dijo jarel calmándolos- solo miren la ayuda que trajo una muy bella loli un gato un y niño estoy seguro que esas viejas canosas ansiosas de shotas les gustara

-Hey tienes razón

-Bien hecho cerdo tal vez aun no sean útiles

\- pero que hay del poder mágico que sentimos tal vez hay caballeros de runa escondidos

\- entonces los mataremos

-Donde están- dijo mavis seria

-Quienes niña

-Las niñas que secuestraron

-Ja y porque te lo diríamos pequeña pecho plano

-Sabes que o te lo diré si me haces un favorcito jeejeje

-Si niña que tal si te lo mostramos en persona

\- no te preocupes yo mismo te llevara donde están ella luego que mis amigos se diviertan - dijo jarel

Mavis molesta vio a los tres bandidos con una mirada le ordeno goku sacar a oolong de allí mientras este retrocedía y se ponía a salvo

Puar por su lado permanecía al lado de la rubia

-Puar

-Si

-Transformate en una espada

-Como ordenes

Mavis elevo su poder mágico gravemente asustando momentáneamente a los tres hombres

-Chicos creo es una maga

-Y eso que- vio a la rubia - Crees que me intimidas nena – dijo jarel mientras – no eres la única que sabe usar magia - desenvainaba una espada gigante la cual se impregno con fuego

-Aniquílenla

-Si

Antes que alguno de ellos se moviera mavis libero su poder mágico o una parte de el

la cantidad de mana abrumo a los tres

-Pe-pero que es esto

-Nunca había sentido algo así

-Esa niña, esa niña es al fuente de este poder, quien es ella

-Que pasa están atusados- dijo muy seria y con una mirada fría la maga mientras avanzaba a pasa lento con un puar ahora siendo una katana

-Aléjate- dijo nervioso uno

-N-nos rendimos ya déjanos lo entendimos no podemos ganar

-Por favor déjanos

-No- dijo a secas mientras desaparecía

Los tres bandidos se hallaban sumamente nerviosos cuando

-Asg mi brazo – grito de dolor uno de ellos los otros dos se pusieron en guardia pero fue en vano cuando sintieron como ambos caían y es que la rubia les había cortado las piernas

Solo habia una cosa que mavis vermillion no podía siquiera soportar y era violadores

-Goku – lo llano con voz seria- vigilalos – dijo seria entrando en la cueva- y por nada del mundo entres aquí – le ordeno

-que pero

\- es una orden- dijo muy seria

-...Si….

Mavis entro en la cueva la cual se hallaba iluminada por unas lacrimas camino un rato hasta llegar a una entrada subterránea allí se hallaban enjauladas varias niñas de distintas edades

Las niñas las miraron con miedo, la rubia avanzo hasta comprobar lo que imaginaba algunas de ellas se hallaban en pésimas condiciones y con señas de golpes y clara violación. No se podía permitir que su hijo viera esa cruel realidad al menos aun no suspiro

las pocas chicas que se hallaban en buen estado se alteraron al verla

-No se preocupen yo las ayudare – un destello ilumino la cueva- les devolveré aquello que perdieron

Unos minutos después

Goku atendió las heridas de los bandidos evitando que se desangraran no permitiría que esos sujetos no recibieran un castigo adecuado, cuando escucho gritos de alegría y pisadas

Asi fue como oolong oku y puar vieron como varias niñas salían de la cueva con alegría y lagrimas con una confiada mavis

-Ven les dije que yo podia sola

-Mama eres increible

-Por su puesto que lo soy – dijo orgullosa viendo a las niñas- magia de curación y magia de olvido hay algunas coas que es mejor olvidar – pensaba viendo a las niñas ser libres

* * *

Horas después en el pueblo

Las niñas se reunían con sus familias y agradecían a la rubia por su rescate

-Bueno esta experiencia fue traumática yo me retiro, adiós- dijo oolong

-Espera no creas que te iras tan facial – dijo mavis- eres responsable tanto como ellos

-Que, pero yo también era una victima

-Tal vez pero eso no implica que antes no hallas hecho cosas pervertida de que probablemente manosearas a estas niñas ¿no?

-Pe-pero

-Nada de peros ahora eres nuestro prisionero y solo te dejare ir hasta que crea que te has reformado

\- ja como si pudieras detenerme- dijo mientras optaba por una forma de ave- sin esos sujetos soy libre de irme sayonara tontos - pero en pleno vuelo sintió la descarga eléctrica- c-como

\- oh eso, digamos que halle cierto dispositivo en la base de ellos - dijo sonriente la rubia mientras mostraba un extraño control- ahora como dije no te dejare ir

-Que, porque

\- como madre responsable que soy no puedo dejar que un pervertido salga impune, es mi deber mostrarle a mi hijo el camino a seguir en estos caso, normalmente te entregaría a las autoridades pero no detecto maldad en ti así que te haré recorrer el camino de la rectitud

-Hahahahaah- se burlaba puar

\- de que carajos hablas tu pseudo loli de pecho plan- no pudo terminar de quejarse al sentir como la rubia lo electrocutaba con una potencia baja

\- primera lección oolong-chan los amigos no se dicen cosas tan feas si

Por su parte Goku serio pensaba sobre el poder que había sentido de su madre era la primer vez que sentía parte de su poder real

-" _Mi mama es impresionante_ "- pensó goku- " _yo quiero, no yo definitivamente la superare"_ – penaba decidió a superar a su progenitora

ese día goku se había plantado su primera meta real en su vida como mago

* * *

Mientras tanto alejado a varios kilómetros

en un templo budista

-Krilin de nuevo has fallado en limpiar el inodoro- se burlaba un chico calvo de un pequeño niño

-Pe-pero lo limpie como me ordenaron

-Te dijimos que debías usar este aromatizante de fresas tu usaste uno de manzana burro

-Pero solo es un aromatizante

-Si quieres ser un verdadero monje debes seguir nuestras enseñanzas hasta que el maestro regrese o seras expulsado

-así es krilin nosotros fuimos muy amables al adoptarte luego que tus padres te abandonaran lo mínimo que puedes hacer es seguir nuestras instrucciones

-Si... esta bien

* * *

dos días después

los caballeros de runa habían llegado finalmente luego de tantos problemas

\- no cabe duda estos son parte de la banda que ha estado secuestrando niños a lo largo del continente

\- su activad reciente ha sido muy discreta tuvieron mucha suerte que esos magos pasaran por aquí

\- si lo se por cierto ya sabemos quienes son estos desconocidos

\- de momento no pero esto no te recuerda a lo del otro pueblo

\- si

\- hey miren una de las victimas dibujo esto

\- reconozco el símbolo es de fairy tail

\- de nuevo ellos

\- pues quien quiera que fuese hizo un buen trabajo con esas runas selladoras

\- lo mejor sera entregar un informe al maestro del gremio

\- si

* * *

En otro lugar

En una ciudad se halla un viejo entrando a una tienda

-" _Espero que en este lugar tenga actualizadas mis revistas"_ – pensaba el viejo con camisa floreada y un caparazón de tortuga

* * *

Continuara

El próximo capitulo será : entra roshi la técnica suprema...el ¿ kame hame ha?

El inminente encuentro de roshi y Goku ha comenzado

que sorpresa le deparan a goku en el siguiente capitulo

que pasara con el ahora capturado oolong

lograra goku superar a su madre ?

en el próximo capitulo fairy tail hará acto de parecencia

por otro lado hoy se ha estrenado eden zero el próximo manga de mashima y aunque pinta a ser ft 2.0 por lo menos su inicio fue decente que esperan de este manga


	7. Chapter 7

**goku el mago z**

 **disclaimer: tanto db como ft pertenecen a akira toriyama y hiro mashima**

 **Goku ultra instinto : aquí esta la conti, muchas gracias por comentar y también te mando un saludo**

 **jbadillodavila : muchas gracias amigo :3**

* * *

Capitulo 6 entra roshi la técnica suprema...el kame hame ha?

* * *

ciudad de fressia

nuestro héroes habían decidió ir a una de las ciudades mas hermosas del país para replantarse su situación actual lo cierto es que habían estado topándose con demasiados casos particulares si bien mavis quería que goku se fortaleciera era ridículo ir a cada pueblo y hallarse con una escena similar

ahora la rubia debía preocuparse por trasar un plan mas concreto por lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual

\- goku necesito que tu y oolong comple lo que hay en esta isla yo y puar debemos de encargarnos de otros asunto para nuestro

\- esta bien

\- oye porque a mi me toca con el niño

\- aun no confió en ti pero es mas seguro que estés con goku que conmigo

\- a que te refieres

\- estaré buscando información en la biblioteca de esta ciudad en la cual habrán seguramente muchos guardias de runa imagino que tu solo me traerías problemas ademas debo buscar información de como se manejan los gremios legales en la actualidad - eso ultimo le llamo la atención a puar- ademas necesito un libro muy importante pero solo lo hallaran en una tienda de la ciudad por lo que se, aunque la biblioteca tiene una copia es mejor que lo compren para no llamar innecesariamente la atención

\- ya veo, que te diviertas mama

\- cuídate y no dejes que oolong se escape

\- como si tuviera opción- replico el cerdo

el cuarteto se separo y goku junto al cerdo fueron primero al mercado para abastecerse para su viaje comprando lo mas esencial después de ello emprendieron hacia la tienda a comprar el dichoso libro

\- oye goku

\- si oolong

\- desde que los conocí he tenido una duda , mavis realmente es tu madre biológica

\- si, mavis es mi madre desde que soy bebe he estado con ella

\- _cuantos años tendrá esa tipa_ \- se preguntaba el cerdo - por cierto y tu padre

\- no tengo

\- eh, y no sabes que paso con el

\- mavis dice que no es importante

\- _hmp seguro fue un tipo mas pervertido que yo como para meterse con la loli dejarla abandonada cundo le dio su bendición aunque esa mujer es muy peligrosa quien sabe como sera ese hombre_ , entonces nunca has tenido una figura paterna

\- pues esta mi abuelito purehito

\- ya veo eso es muy interesante

\- oye yo también tengo una pregunta para ti, porque te gusta hacer cosas pervertidas

\- eh

\- mi abuelito una vez me dijo que a las mujeres había que respetarlas pues ellas eran como rosas , rosas con pétalos muy hermosas pero con espinas muy fuertes por lo que para tocarlas había que hacerlo con cuidado y delicadeza porque merecen ser apreciadas y valoradas

\- hmp, pues tu abuelo te dijo una tontería, el cuerpo de una mujer es la cosa mas maravillosa que existe en el universo recuerdalo goku por lo cual limitarte a apreciarlo de manera delicada es desperdiciar lo maravilloso que es

\- lo es

\- claro que lo es, su forma, su olor, su textura, su sabor - decía derramando baba- nunca encontraras algo mejor que el cuerpo de una mujer, la experiencia es insuperable

\- pues yo creo que las peleas son mejores

\- ah goku aun eres muy joven algún día apreciaras el tesoro que son las mujeres créeme querrás besarles todo el tiempo solo un soquete no lo haría - mientras tanto en una linea de tiempo diferente un crecido goku por alguna razón se sentía ofendido

\- tu crees

\- lo afirmo

\- si así lo dices

\- confía en mi niño es mas yo te ayudare cuando consigas una chica ya que soy un sujeto muy amable

\- mira esta es la tienda de libros que mi mama dijo- señalo goku

\- bien acabemos con esto es muy aburrido entrar a sitios asi

al entrar vieron que el lugar era mas grande de lo que parecía y había gran cantidad de gente

\- preguntemos en recepción

\- si , si, lo que digas- dijo sin mucha importancia en lo que goku se acerco al mostrador

\- disculpe

\- en que puedo ayudarte jovencito

\- busco este libro- mostró un pequeño papel con el nombre escrito en tita azul

\- eh, déjame ver, secretos y hechizos de reighalt willbert volumen 4 , valla este libro es de magia de muy alto grado y avanzada estas seguro de quererlo

\- si por favor

el dueño vio unos segundos a goku chasqueo los dedos y el libro apareció en su mano

\- normalmente no le daria este libro a un niño es mas ni aun adulto promedio pero tienes un aura muy tranquilizante, ten

\- gracias

\- niño como te llamas

\- mi nombre es goku, goku vermilion

\- vermilion ese apellido me suena , así que goku , lo recordare algo me dice que sera un nombre importante

\- usted lo cree

\- ho ho claro que si , esa es mi magia después de todo la percepción futura

\- percepción futura ?

\- me permite ver cosas que pueden ser importantes para mi futuro

\- en serio eso es muy genial, muchas gracias de nuevo señor , vamos oolong

\- lo que digas

\- vermilion, eh, veamos que puedes lograr pequeño vermilion

fuera de la tieneda

\- bueno eso fue fácil

\- si parece que esta vez no habrá problemas

\- oh eres tu

\- eh, pero si es la tortuga, amiga tortuga

\- sabia que eras tu

\- jeje, oye pero que haces aquí estas muy lejos del mar

\- oh es que

\- oye tortuga que haces

\- maestro roshi

\- oh maestro roshi

\- me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi mascota acaso te molesto

\- eh no, solo me sorprendí de volverlo a ver

\- volverlo a ver

\- maestro roshi este es el niño del que le hable

\- hablas que es una de las personas que te salvo

\- si así es

\- muchacho debes saber que cuentas con mi agredecimiento

\- no hace falta señor cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- _habla por ti mismo_ \- pensó el cerdo

\- eres un muy buen niño ya se , se me ocurrió conque puedo agradecerte

\- en serio

\- si veras - una alarma interrumpió al anciano- eh que es ese sonido

en eso vieron como varios magos corrían hacia el norte

\- que estará pasando

\- rápido magos de agua necesitamos su ayuda el castillo de ox satan se quema

\- ox satan?

\- oh yo lo conozco es un muy importante filantropo el fue uno de los financiadores principales para la restauración de la catedral de esta ciudad es una persona muy famosa

al oír el nombre el aniano se apresuro al verlo goku empezó para molestia de oolong el pequeño goku de paso cargo a sus espaldas a la tortuga

al llegar vieron como la gran estructura a fueras de la ciudad ardía en llamas carmesí varios magos de agua se hallaban cerca intentando sofocar las llamas y un gran hombre sobresalía del resto

mientras tanto en otro lado

una feliz Ur se hallaba negociando con un encapuchado

\- ya te lo dijo niña este mapa es autentico

\- mas te vale que lo sea o te casare y te arrepentirás

\- oye podre ser un bandido pero mi mercancía es autentica este mapa te llevara con muten roshi

\- mas te vale - decía dándole la ridicula cantidad de 1000 gewels

\- fue un placer

\- lo que sea. con esto pro fin sabre donde esta ese tal roshi y ser mas fuerte - en eso vio una gran cortina de humo en el cielo - eso no puede ser bueno

en la biblioteca

la rubia había conseguido la información que necesitaba ahora solo debía hacer unas cosas mas antes de reunirse con goku

se percato de un fuerte incendio a fueras de la ciudad solo esperaba que su hijo no se metiera en eso

regresando al incendio

ox satan se hallaba muy preocupado de la situación ese fuego no era normal y parecía querer extenderse mas

\- demonios que haremos ahora

\- mis mejores magos trabajan en ello pero este fuego no se apaga - informo un caballero de runa

\- si esto sigue asi el fuego sera incontrolable

\- déjamelo a mi

\- eh- ox satan se voltio mirando al anciano

\- que pasa acaso has olvidado a tu maestro

\- pero si el MAESTRO ROSHIII

\- ha paso un tiempo ox

\- oh maestro roshi es un milagro

\- mu-muten roshi

\- _tan importante es_ \- se pregunto goku

\- oh niño veo que has traído a mi tortuga te lo agradezco puedo pedirte un favor

\- si

\- por favor cuida mi camisa

\- eh

El anciano se quito la camisa dejando ver un cuerpo decrepito y maltratado con los años pero extrañamente el anciano posaba para "impresionar" a las jóvenes las cuales miraban hacia otro lado

Goku debía admitir que no sabia como sentirse con respeto al anciano pero le daría el beneficio de la duda despeas de todo su madre le enseño a ser respetuoso con los ancianos

De repente el decrepito cuerpo de roshi de un segundo a otro se inflo cual fisicoculturista y el aparente frágil anciano ahora se miraba como una intimidante montaña de músculos

Las cuencas oculares de muchos casi se salen al contemplar tal acto

El anciano empezó a mover las manos hacia un lado

-KA- Empezó a hablar – ME

\- acaso será esa técnica legendaria – pensó el caballero de runa desde su lagar – _la técnica que ha sida llamada onda vital, pero cuyo nombre completo representa el poder de un rey_ – pensó con temor

\- HA – ME – una haz de luz se formo en sus manos en forma de bola acumulando energía cada vez mas

\- ¡HA! – soltó en un grito lleno de energía mientras desataba la técnica un gigantesco haz de luz salio disparado de sus manos

La gente quedo asombrada , pero Goku , Goku era algo diferente , el miro la tecnica de principio a fin mientras su ojos brillaban

* * *

En otro lado

-No crees que Goku se mete en problemas – pregunto puar

-Nah confió en el

En eso ambos vieron como una gigantesco rayo de luz atravesaba la ciudad

-…..es el no –

-Si – dijo resignada la loli mientras corría seguido del gato

Regresando

-Vaya creo que exagere – decía con una gota mientras miraba los escombros del edificio

-No se preocupe maestro al final logro apagar el incendio si el fuego se hubiese propagado quien sabe que daños hubiera causado- dijo ox satan

Las personas ahora aplaudan con fervor a roshi

En tanto el caballero sonrió al haber sido testigo de tal poderosa técnica pero noto algo mas el niño que había estado con el anciano se disponía a irse pero algo en el lo impulso a quedarse un poco mas

Por su lado Goku estaba imitando los movimientos de roshi cosa que fue notada por el anciano

-Tienes mucha energía niño pero no te moleste perfeccionar el kame hame ha me llevo 50 años y 10 el hacerla por primera vez – decía con orgullo el anciano

-Kame hame ha?

-Así es como se llama

-Ya veo- dijo – bien – sonrió – ka- me

-Goku no escuchaste lo que dijo – pregunto el cerdito

-Ha me

-Es inútil jovencito debes saber que ni siquiera yo quien entrene por 10 años logre realizarlo- aclaro ox satan pero

-Ha – grito y una pequeña estela de luz salio de su mano impactando a un carruaje destruyendo parte de este

-¡Eh! – tanto ox satan como oolong miraron incrédulos lo que paso

-No me salio tan bien – decía Goku viendo sus manos

-Increíble- pensaba- este niño, ha hecho una proeza mas que un milagro, el solo con observarlo fue capaz de imitarlo en una versión muy temprana- analizo- la capacidad de este niño es inimaginable – niño Goku es tu nombre no

-Si me llamo Goku

-Dime no te interesaría ser mi discípulo

-Que

-Increíble

-Eh porque

-Veo mucho potencial en ti

-lo siento pero no puede – dijo haciendo una inclinación- actualmente mi maestra es mi madre y estoy haciendo un viaje para aprender mas de la magia del ki y del mundo

-El sabe del ki- pensó – ya veo – roshi medito un momento – ya se que te parece si cuando termines tu viaje me buscas yo vivo en una isla a unos 300 kilómetros de aquí hacia el sur es imposible perderse veras escrito kame house en una casa rosada

-Es en serio – pregunto Goku

-Si es mas te daré dos regalos – dijo el anciano – uno por haber ayudado a mi amigo tortuga y el otro por impresionarme

-Increíble Goku tienes mucha suerte – decía el cerdito

-Toma- dijo entregándole una esfera naranja – no es la gran cosa pero me halle esta esfera de la suerte hace algunos años

-Es una esfera del dragón como la mía – pensaba asombrado

-Y el segundo – hizo un silbido – ven nube voladora

-Nube voladora

Del cielo a gran velocidad desendio una nube amarilla la cual se detuvo al lado de roshi

-Que es eso maestro roshi

-Esto es la nube voladora una nube especial que permite a aquellos de corazón puro montarla y yo te la regalare

-Increíble

-Espere como sabremos que es real- cuestiono oolong

-Cerdo incrédulo contempla la majestuosidad de la nube voladora ningún vehículo puede comparársele – dijo roshi saltando hacia la nube….solo para pasar de paso y estrellarse en el suelo

-Lo sabia es falso

-Te equivocas- aclaro la tortuga- lo que pasa es que cuando el maestro roshi adquirió la nube no era un pervertido tan serio como lo es ahora

-De que hablas tortuga – pregunto Goku

-Lo que pasa es que el maestro roshi es tan pervertido que su corazon ya no es puro

-No digas tontería si yo soy muy puro

-Entones veamos – dijo Goku saltando en ella y…para asombro de todos el quedo en la nube – asombroso

-Es real – decía oolong con estupefacción

-Impresionante

-Ves te lo dije

-Pero maestro roshi si me la regala como volvera a su isla- pregunto el niño

-Ya lo dijo la tortuga hace años que no la uso no te preocupes

-Yoopy

-Bueno ya me ire

-Espere maestro roshi quisiera invitarlo a comer a usted y Goku con mi hija y yo

-Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir – se disculpo el anciano recogiendo sus cosas- será en otra ocasión

-Ya veo y que hay de ti Goku

-Lo mismo digo tengo que ir con mi mama

-Ya veo espero que podamos vernos de nuevo

-Bueno a dios – dijo roshi sosteniendo a la tortuga derrepente

El anciano subió en el y un par de "cohetes" salieron de los agujeros permitiendole volar al caparazón y despegar

-Ese anciano si que tiene muchos objetos voladores – decía oolong

-Ven oolong subete es muy divertido

-Si – pero inmediantamente cayo al piso

-Ajajaja parece que no eres puro

-Cállate

el guardia de runa observa serio a Goku lo que acaba de ver lo dejo impactado

-Asi que Goku eh, veamos que te depara el futuro niño – pensaba mientras miraba como el niño se elevaba junto al cerdo hacia una dirección desconocida

* * *

Mientras tanto En un parque de las cercanías

Ur caminaba con una sonrisa de felicidad gasto casi todo su dinero en la información que tenia en su mochila

La ubicación del legendario maestro roshi kamen senin el obtenerla fue difícil dudaba poder conseguirla tan rápido nuevamente tal vez le llevaría meses o años encontrar tan verídica información

Nada podria salir mal….o eso pensó

-Cuidado – advirtió de improvisto Goku

-Eh – la chcia fue golpeada por la nube voladoraa grna vleocidad chocando su cabeza con la de Goku

El golpe provoco que ambos cayeran rodando para su mala suerte ur cayo en un pequeño lago que se hallaba allí perdiendo un poco la conciencia pero cuando todo parecía nublarse recordó su propósito y recobro los sentidos nado hacia la superficie

Goku por su parte se hallaba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe mientras una pequeña lagrima salia de el por el dolor , se disponía a ayudar a la chica cuando vio que esta salio por si misma

Ur se hallaba confunida no sabai que pasaba pero fue cuando sintiio algo en su epsalda no se trataba de su mochila si no de una grna rnana

-Rabit

-AHHH- Grito alarmada al ver al anfibio de un golpe se lo quito de encima vio a unos metro flotando su mochila gracias a atorarse entres unas ramas no se hundió

La chica se apresuro a ir por ella pero un pez gigante salio del lago y se comió la mochila tal vez por la comida que tenia en ella

Un grito interno resonó en la mente de ur cuando vio que el niño con el que choco se lanzaba al lago

-Ka me- hame- el niño empezó a decir una raras palabras – ha

Ur fue testigo de como el rayo de luz desintegraba al pe y con el su mochila

-Ups me pase – decía Goku avergonzado – yo solo quería noquearlo

El cerebro de ur hizo cortocircuito un momento hasta que reacciono

-T-tu – dijo viéndolo mientras una vena sobresalia en su frente

-Eh oye lo siento no era mi intención- se disculpo con sinceridad

-T-te-te

-Té no gracias

-TE MATARE – Grito con un rostro lleno de ira mientras congelaba el lago

Continuara

* * *

Goku ha conocido al maestro roshi con la promesa de ser su discípulo en el futuro además de haber conseguido otra esfera y su nube voladora pero en el proceso a desatado la furia de una jovencita de cabello negro

Además

¿Que secreto guardan las esferas del dragón?

Además de conocer a la que se convertirá en una de sus mejores amigas y algo mas e.e

Lograra Goku apasiguar la furia de la chica ?

Ur descuartizara a Goku

Y que paso con mavis y puar donde esta oolong

Todo esto y mas en en firy tail super

el próximo capitulo sera ur vs goku


	8. Chapter 8

goku el mago z

disclaimer: ni fairy tail ni dragon ball son de mi propiedad ambos son de hiro mashima y akira toriyama respectivamente

Bosket7: **MUCHÍSIMAS** gracias te agradezco bastante tu comentario

* * *

Cap. 7 ur vs goku

* * *

\- Grandísimo idiota no sabes con quien te has metido

\- Espera esto fue un accidente

\- Accidente fue que nacieras ha – dijo disparando hielo

Goku logro evadirlo pero ur no se desistió y se abalanzo creando un martillo de hielo, nuevamente fue esquivado por goku pero ur era mas rápida y le dio un gancho izquierdo desorientando al vermillion

Goku retrocedido mas ur no cesaba sus ataques creo una alanza de hielo que obligo a goku a usar su baculo sagrado para su sorpresa el hielo se mostró muy resistente aquellos que por pura casualidad pasaban huyeron al ver la lucha de los dos niños

La ira de ur estaba incontrolable tanto que incluso el lago comenzaba a congelarse para empeorar las cosas goku demostraba estar a la par de ella

\- ice make gigant punch - dos puños de hielo gigante se formaron en sus brazos solo para golpear el suelo y provocar un ligero temblor haciendo que goku perdiera el equilibrio

Ya en el suelo ur intento congelarlo pero goku se elevo con el báculo sagrado y contraataco con una patada voladora, mas sin embargo la chica lo intercepto y bloqueo solo para que mas lanzas de hielo que brotaron del suelo intentando empalarlo por poco se salvo goku al girar su cuerpo en el aire para evitar

\- nube voladora - el niño llamo a su recién adquirido objeto

\- pero que carajos - ur observo como efectivamente volaba encima de la nube - eso no te salvara ice make cannon - acto seguido grandes bloques de hielo fueron disparados hacia goku

\- cuanta magia tiene para ser una niña - pensaba goku a toda la velocidad la nube voladora evitaba los ataques de la pelinegra

Ur no podia seguirle el paso a tal velocidad goku lanzo su báculo sagrado en su tamaño original hacia ur el cual ella esquivo fácilmente

\- fallaste - dijo con superioridad

\- crece - el báculo creció con rapidez golpeado a ur por la espalda

Goku salto de la nube y le dio otra patada voladora a la pelinegra esta vez con éxito la lucha ahora era cuerpo a cuerpo ur pese a todo se reincorporo pero goku la evito

El peli negro la evitaba y bloqueaba con movimientos extraños semejantes al de un mono, para ur quien luchaba mas al estilo callejero era irritante pero sonrió

Inhalo y su aliento se torno helado, al aliento de hielo impacto en la cara de goku haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio de sus movimientos la peli negra contraataco con un gancho derecho reforzado de hielo

El pequeño niño se hallaba ahora con su ojo derecho morado por el gran golpe mas no cedió al contrario era como si con cada golpe se emocionara mas no era como las otras peleas que ha tenido hasta ahora era...diferente

Ur ya no luchaba por la ira ella realmente quería ganarle al extraño niño con movimientos de mono poco a poco retomaba la semblanza luchar con la cabeza fría era lo mejor, el dejarse llevar por sus emociones no seria bueno era la primer vez que se hallaba a alguien de su talla

La pelea cada vez se intensifica cada vez mas ya no era solo por el mapa ahora era una cuestión personal ella no podía perder así

No despues de el entrenamiento exhaustivo que paso no perdería , no podía

\- Ice maker great spear - una gran cantidad de mana fue reunido goku no permitiría ser derrotado sin dar todo

\- Ka- me - aun era imperfecto y no entendía muy bien su concepto pero al igual que ur reunir toda su magia

\- Ice maker cannon

\- Ha me

\- Ice maker 100 super snow arrow

\- Ha- el poderoso haz de luz salio disparado

\- ha- grito mientras todas sus armas de hielo eran lanzadas

La ráfaga azulesca choco contra la tormenta de hielo ninguno retrocedía a pesar que el kamehame ha derretía la nieva esta era simplemente mucha y la poca potencia de la técnica le daba la ventaja a ur

Mas ninguno de los dos retrocedió e impregnaron de mas poder a sus técnicas

-HAAAA- gritaron los dos

Una explosionó resonó y mavis y un brillo ilumino el solo con deslumbrador resultado puar en forma de alas acelero el paso

Mientras tanto en la ciudad empezó a nevar, era un hermosa nieve plateada con brillos celestes

En la zona de impacto

Ur cayo rendida Goku tampoco se hallaba muy bien ambos jadeaban exhaustos sobretodo goku

\- Ja, por es-ta vez niño ahf ahf mono lo dejaremos en empate

\- E-eres muy fuerte

\- Tu tampoco esta mal – ur recapacito – escucha como te llamas

\- Soy ...goku

\- Así que Goku verdad- por hoy dejaremos esto aquí pero a partir de hoy somos rivales me escuchas

\- Rivales…

\- Así es vuélvete mas fuerte entrena hasta tu limite y yo la gran ur te aplastare entonces – dijo con orgullo - entendiste

\- Esta bien – dijo con una fuerte mirada - es un desafió

Ambos niños se retaron con la mirada hasta que l aniña dio media vuelta dispuesta a macharse hasta que

\- Alto allí niños problemas – grito un guardia de runa – ambos deberán responder por los daños a la propiedad privada

\- Oh oh

\- Nube voladora – dijo Goku a lo que la nube apareció permitiéndole escapar no si antes cargar a ur ( como princesa

\- Q-que haces cretino

\- Rápido debemos irnos

\- Vuelvan a aquí – grito el guardia

\- Como si fuéramos a hacerte caso – dijo sacándole la lengua

Después de un rato en lo alto de un edificio

ambos niños se hallaban viéndose el uno al otro

\- hmp no creas que te daré las gracias o algo pude haberme escapado por mi cuenta

\- si, si lo que digas oye por cierto tu eras la chica que estaba en la aldea del jefe conejo

\- es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo tu estabas allí esa vez

\- dime porque no te quedaste a ayudar

\- ese no era mi asunto solo necesitaba dinero para comprar el mapa que destruiste

\- ya dije que lo siento , ademas porque están importante ese mapa

\- mis asuntos, como sea ya termine contigo por hoy hasta la próxima chico mono

\- tal vez con el terminaste tus asuntos pero no conmigo - miro desde lo alto una enojada mavis

Goku se sorprendió no la vio venir

\- eh y quien eres oxigenada

3 minutos después

Ambos niños tenían un chichón en sus cabezas

\- lo sentimos - se disculparon ambos con lagrimas por el dolor

\- hmp pensar que incluso tuve que buscar a oolong

\- lo dices como si fuera una carga

\- aun así goku deberás hacer algo para compensar la destrucción de su mapa

\- pero fue un accidente

\- aun así eso es lo correcto

\- ha no necesito compensación - replico ur - esto solo significa que ese no era el camino correcto que el destino tenia preparado para mi

\- y esta que se fumo- pensó oolong

\- pero...ya se que tal si viajas con nosotros y te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese maestro tuyo

\- eso se oye bien para mi - dijo mavis con una sonrisa - que dices ur quieres viajar con nosotros

\- ...eh ...

\- si asi podremos hacernos fuertes juntos

Ur no entendí como la situación se torno tan ...amistosa

\- oh ya comprendió manipulación sentimental - dijo

\- eh mani que ?

\- como se esperaría de mi rival pero no voy a caer en una táctica tan barata - dijo ur mientras se lanzaba del edifico a la cornisa del mas cercano- esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos me escuchas goku la próxima vez te pateare el trasero - grito mientras se marchaba

\- que chica mas...peculiar - dijo puar

\- y que lo digas , por cierto goku tiraste el libro cuando me abandonaste para luchar contra la niña rara - dijo oolong

\- en serio, bueno lo importante es que todo salio bien al final jejeje

\- Estas castigado – fue lo único que dijo con un tono infantil

\- Es justo …- pensaba un deprimido Goku

\- Ahora goku - dijo seria - muéstrame esa tal nube voladora - dijo con un tono de emoción mavis mientras sus ojos brillaban

puar goku y oolong se estrellaron en el piso por ese comentario

* * *

continuara

Y las aventuras de el cuarteto continúan

Que aventuras le esperan a ur y cuando volverá?

El próximo capitulo será : yo soy el gobernante del mundo pilaf

Así que tu tienes la esfera de 4 estrellas


	9. Chapter 9

**goku el mago z**

 **disclaimer: ni db ni fairy tail me pertenecen son de akira toriyama y hiro mashima respectivamente**

 **Bosket7: aquí esta un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfrutes, no prometo nada xd**

 **AlienGoku: thank you very much friend, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

Cap. 8 pilaf el grande

* * *

\- existe una leyenda de hace mucho tiempo , se dice que hace muchos siglos el mundo estaba sumergido en una total oscuridad pero que un día aparecieron 7 misteriosas esferas dispersas por el mundo enviadas al mundo por dios y que si dices las palabras mágicas a shen long , es decir el dios dragón saldrá y te concederá un deseo, el que tu quieras - narra una voz infantil - se dice que estas misteriosas esferas han estado en los periodos de grandes cambios en la humanidad

La figura se para mientras carga en su mano una esfera

\- la caída de atlantis, la desaparición de los dragones, la gran guerra de los dioses, y la creación de eclipse - continua la narración - incluso registros perdidos indican que el actual monarca del reino es descendiente de alguien que uso las esferas , todos aquellos que han poseído las esferas han sido tontos ...hasta ahora , mai - una mujer de cabello negro y gran belleza reacciono- shu- un perro ninja antropomórfico - con estas esferas yo el gran pilaf recuperare mi puesto como un legitimo rey - declaro un pequeño "ser" de color verde

\- así es amo pilaf una vez mas usted volverá a ser el soberano que debió ser

\- de no ser por ese golpe de estado hace 10 años ahora estriamos rodeados de lujos

\- así es shu pero una vez que tengamos las esferas del dragón no solo gobernare una nación , me convertiré en el rey de todo el mundo hahahaha

\- así es amo pilaf

\- eh , mire amo pilaf la esfera mas cercana esta justo aqui

\- perfecto eso en esta ciudad

\- llegaremos en unos minutos

En otro lugar

Con nuestros héroes luego del peculiar encuentro con ur el cuarteto se hallaba comiendo en un restaurante

\- eres todo un caso goku - comentaba el cerdo

\- tu lo crees oolong - decía mientras devoraba una gran pieza de carne

\- goku modales - corrigió mavis

\- eh , es cierto jeje

\- por cierto mavis que haremos ahora

\- lo cierto es que no quería ir al menos no tan rápido pero creo que dada las circunstancias lo mejor sera ir al gremio

\- iremos a fairy tail!- exclamo con alegría

\- si

\- VIVA

\- yupi- dijo con sarcasmo el cerdo

\- " _sera curioso conocer quien es el maestro de esta generación, me pregunto si el pequeño makarov aun esta en el gremio_ " - pensaba, mientras veía a su hijo levantarse - ocurre algo

\- solo ire al baño, vuelvo pronto

\- con lo que comes lo dudo- susurro oolong

Al mismo tiempo

Pilaf y sus séquito entraban al local , viendo el radar siguió a goku hasta los baños

Mai espero a fuera mientras el y shu entraban

Solo para ver al pequeño lavarse las manos

\- hola jovencito - saludo

Goku se sorprendió al ver a un perro con una espada y un extraño niño piel azul

\- dime tu tienes de casualidad una esfera

\- eh, ah, eres...UN MARCIANO

\- así es soy...A QUIEN LE DICES MARCIANO MOCOSO DE PELOS PARADOS

\- no eres un marciano

\- respeta a tus adultos mocoso impertinente

\- pero tu eres también un niño

\- ja valla que eres tonto para que sepas que yo tengo 34

\- entonces...eres un enano

\- no soy un enano , es solo que todas las demás personas son muy altas

\- para mi que solo es una excusa de tu parte

\- grrr eres un mal educado

\- que quieres conmigo marciano

\- QUE NO SOY UN MARCIANO

\- queremos la esfera mocoso estamos dispuestos a pagar mucho por ella - dijo shu

\- que, quieren mi esfera, pues no es mía es un regalo de mi abuelito puherito

\- niño acaso eres un tonto

\- lo mismo digo de usted

\- eh - dijo al ver como una niña rubia entraba de improvista

\- y mai donde esta - pregunto shu

\- si se refiere a esa chica la noquee - dijo señalando a mai quien escupía espuma cabe resaltar que los clientes empezaba a marcharse ante la posibilidad de una pelea y los camareros ya habían llamado a los caballeros de runa por si acaso

\- pero que

\- disculpe pero se puede saber que se le ofrece - pregunto mavis llegando

\- oh y tu quien eres

\- la responsable de el

\- ya veo , finalmente alguien inteligente con quien dialogar

\- disculpe

\- aceptadas , como sea como le dije al infante estoy interesado en la esfera que porta

\- hablas de la esfera de 4 estrellas, que interés tienes en ella

\- soy un coleccionista ilustre dama, la esfera que tienes es una ilustre pieza de un raro material del cual estoy interesado

\- raro material ?

\- oh no quiero aburrirte con los detalles

\- no se preocupe estoy interesada en las propiedades de la esfera

Pilaf la miro serio

\- shu

\- como ordene - el perro desenvaino la espada

\- como he dicho quiero la esfera y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea

\- creo que no ha escuchado bien la esfera no esta a la venta

\- ya veo así que las cosas serán así

\- si la esfera no esta a la venta lo siento puede marcharse ahora antes que esto se salga de control

\- no al contrario...soy yo quien lo siente

El perro ataco dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a mavis pero esta se defendió pero para su sorpresa la katana no era una común

\- jejeje apuesto que creías que eramos unos papanatas debiluchos no es así , esta hoja esta hecha para anular la magia

\- vaya

\- demonios no podemos tener una tarde tranquil- aggh

\- alto allí niña rubia - dijo de improvisto mai recuperándose - si das un paso mas tu amigo sera tocino - dijo mientras sujetaba a oolong solo para pegar el cañón del revolver a su cien

\- oolong!- exclamo goku preocupado

\- jejeje ahora niño la esfera, antes que esto se complique mas para ti

Pero

\- alto allí - dijo un caballero de runa seguido de un escuadrón

\- todos están bajo arresto por alterar el orden publico

\- manos arriba

\- parece que las molestias llegaron - dijo pilaf - no se preocupen amigos yo me encargo

\- alto allí enano

\- oh alto soy un pobre e indefenso civil sin poder mágico - dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

De un momento a otro los caballeros de runa sintieron una descarga recorrer su cuerpo solo para caer inconscientes al piso

\- pero que

\- jaja parece que mis drones si funcionan - tres pequeñas maquinas descendieron

\- que es esa cosa

\- que clase de magia es esa

\- oh esto, esto es mi regalo para el mundo yo lo llamo tecnomagia te gusta

-tecno- repitió mavis

-magia- dijo goki

\- lo mejor de dos mundos jejeje, ahora la esfera niño

\- porque insiste tanto en ella - cuestiono la maga mientras un extraño polvo poco a poco y sutilmente rodeaba el lugar

\- que pregunta tan tonta las esferas del dragón cuando son reunidas las 7 te conceden un deseo y con el yo seré el gobernante absoluto del mundo hahahaha ...

\- ...

-...

-EHHHHHH PORQUE DIJE ESO

\- AMO PILAF PORQUE DIJO ESO!- gritaron mai y shu

\- 7 esferas del dragón - repitio mavis

\- deseo - dijo oolong

\- tu que hiciste pequeña sabandija

\- es un truco de la vieja escuela - dijo mavis sonriente - te gusta se llama polvo verdaris actualmente la planta con la que se hacia esta casi extinta y eso era lo ultimo que tenia - dijo la maga aun con los efectos de la magia- oye por cierto como es que nos encontraron en primer lugar

\- oh eso es muy fácil con el radar del dragón

\- radar del dragón

\- sin con el AAAGGH - grito al darse cuenta que seguía bajo los efectos del polvo - drones liquidenlos

\- hasta aquí llegaste cerdo

\- oh no

Puar apareció para trastormarse en un maso golpeando a mai antes que jalara el gatillo liberando a oolong

\- tonto porque no te transformaste

\- tenia mucho miedo para transformarme

\- tus planes se terminan aquí marciano - dijo goku intentando golpear a pilaf pero un campo de fuerza protegió al villano

\- hahaha tus ataques son inútiles

\- crece báculo sagrado - a diferencia de sus golpes el báculo logro penetrar el escudo y golpear en el estomago a pilaf haciendo que escupiera y saliera volando unos metros soltando un pequeño aparato

\- amo pilaf - grito mai preocupado mientras disparaba su arma

\- aghh - goku se defendió con el báculo sagrado

\- puar nos vamos

\- eh pero

\- ahora - ordeno la maga pilaf se transformo en alas , mavis cargo a oolong- goku

\- eh pero

\- es una orden jovencito -dijo seria - transformate - dijo mientras cambiaba su cara y cabello por otros

\- magia de transformación - goku adquirió la apariencia del rey conejo y siguió a su madre mientras saltaba entre los edificios miro detrás de el para ver como tres grandes batallones de caballeros de runas se acercaban comprendiendo el accionar de su madre

\- alto alli

-se escapan

\- ese no el tipo conejo de los reportes

Un rato después

Lo suficientemente lejos del local

Nuestros héroes se reagrupaban solo para ver a la distancia una gran explosión

En las ruinas del local

Se hallaba un enojado pilaf contemplando a los adoloridos y muy mal heridos magos de runas aun vivos pero con serias heridas

\- ese mocoso se robo el radar del dragon

\- que haremos ahora amo pilaf

\- no importa en caso de emergencia cree otro pero tendré que calibrarlo

\- si pero eso significa que ese extraño niño también ira por las esferas

\- nos encargaremos de ese mocoso cuando llegue el momento ya había preparado un plan para tratar con molestos magos aunque tomara un tiempo terminarlo

\- como se esperaba de usted amo pilaf

\- aun así amo pilaf creo que tengo una alternativa - dijo mai

\- en serio mai

\- si dejemolo a mi- dijo mientras sonreía

Con nuestros héroes

Ya reagrupados

\- tal parece que esta esfera guarda mas secretos de los que pensamos- dijo mavis - nunca creí que hubiera 7 mas

\- mama no podemos dejar que pilaf las consiga

\- estoy de acuerdo nuestra prioridad sera detener a ese pequeñín a toda costa

\- con este, como lo llamo, así , radar del dragón podremos rastrear las demás esferas - dijo goku

\- el verdecito ese tenia una en su poder con las tuyas hacen tres - dijo oolong

\- lo que hace que queden cuatro aun - declaro puar

\- es muy probable que las otras esferas no se hallen en fiore veamos que dice el radar

\- déjame verlo goku, según esto hay una esfera cerca de la frontera así que probablemente las demás si estén fuera de este continente

\- no es mucha coincidencia que tres esferas estén tan cerca?

\- no creo que la esfera que consiguió el tal pilaf la halla conseguido estrictamente aquí y con respecto a la de goku se que puherito la consiguió en el reino de pergrande en unos de sus viajes

\- eso significa que muy probablemente tengamos que irnos de fiore

\- así es, déjame ver ese aparato, no soy muy buena con la nueva tecnología pero en teoría esto sigue usando una lacrima mágica , dadme visión mas halla de la vista

Un holograma se manifestó mostrando un mapa aun mas amplios con tres puntos mas brillando

\- increíble ampliaste el rango del radar con magia

\- imposible - dijo el cerdo

\- esto es muy difícil dada la naturaleza del aparato pero por lo que veo sin contar la nuestra de pilaf y la que se halla en fiore puedo ver a las otras tres

\- eso son los reinos de esdop, veronia y estella

\- así que allí es a donde iremos

\- escúchame goku , esto ya no es una misión de entrenamiento el destino del mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos esta en riesgo -la mago alzo su mano - por lo tanto - sus ojos brillaron- como primera maestra de fairy tail goku vermillion mi hijo, oolong el cerdo y puar mi familiar yo los nombro miembros oficiales de fairy tail

La marca del gremio brillo en ellos en goku en su pecho , en oolong debajo mano y en puar en la espalda de colores naranja, azul y negro respectivamente

\- que pero yo no quería ser miembro de tu gremio

\- esto es genial

\- increíble

\- esta decidido tomaremos este trabajo

\- oye no me ignores !

Mientras tanto en fairy tal al dia siguiente

Un pequeño hombre que estaba entrando en su vejez detecto algo

\- que es esta presencia mi marca brillo por un momento que significara

\- maestro - un joven muchacho de cabellera extravagante entro

\- que sucede wakaba acaso tu y macao se han vuelto a meter en líos con las chicas sucubo

\- no , eh bueno si , pero no es por eso que le quiero hablar , mire esto llego del consejo

\- eh que es eso , un reporte, ahora que hicieron

\- esta ves no es por nosotros maestro lea

Luego de leerlo

\- no tengo conocimiento de ningún mago que halla ido por esa zona

\- lo consulte con el señor bob y el ha negado que alguien del gremio halla ido por alli

\- según los reportes hay al menos dos magos que llevaban nuestra marca

\- por el momento estos magos no han hecho nada malo pero no podemos confiarnos , al menos no hasta determinar la naturaleza de sus acciones, esto es algo muy particular

\- si quiere yo y macao podemos investigar

\- no , también existe el riesgo que se trate de un gremio oscuro , ya se que haré

El maestro camino hasta la barra y allí coqueteando con la cantinera (la cual era mucho mayor que el ) se hallaba un adolescente peli rojo

\- vamos nanao se que tu y yo nos divertiremos si me dejas mostrarte para que mas sirve mi magia

\- hmp gildartz el día que yo quiera dormir contigo sera el día en que wakaba se case- respondió una mujer pelinegra

\- oye !

\- mocoso

\- tsk que quieres viejo no ves que estoy en algo

\- ha no me hagas reír , gildarts tu crees que eres el mago mas fuerte del gremio después de mi no es así

\- no lo creo , lo soy

\- te olvidas de ivan gildarts

\- pff ese sujeto solo es clase s porque aun no he hecho el examen

\- mocoso te tengo una misión , para un mago tan fuerte y poderoso como tu - dijo con sarcasmo- no debería ser un problema, no es así

\- por su puesto que no de que se trata viejo

\- veras - dijo mientras le explicaba la misión

Continuara

El próximo capitulo sera : aparece gildartz el invencible


	10. Chapter 10

goku el mago z

disclaimer: tanto db como ft son de sus respectivos dueños apoyen el material oficial

guest: guest:bueno primero que nada gracias por leer auque sea un poco el fic, supongo ;v si no te gusta pues no leas xd me tomo muy bien las criticas sean positivas o no , pero creo que se te paso la raya amigo,no necesitas insultar amigo, digo todo esto es ficcion y no es oficial asi que porque te enojas tanto por algo que nisiquera afecta a la obra, por algo la historia es M crack ;v perfectamente puedo hacer lo que quiera, ademas viejo repito esto es fanfiction he visto historias por ejemplo de naruto teniendo sexo hardcore con hanabi mientras hinata se masturba y nadie se molesta xd es más si yo quisiera puedo hacer de esto un fic incestuoso(no lo hare) de mavis y goku xd como sea ten buena vida y no te alteres por este tipo de cosas y relajate.

Cap. 9 en busca de las db, la misison de gildarts

En los cielos nocturnos de fiore una nube amarilla en la cual iban dos jovenes montando un extraño gato en la cabeza de uno de ellos y un histerico cerdo aferrandose a la espalda del otro

\- segun el radar estas muy cerca de la esfera

\- que haremos cuando la hallemos

\- debemos asegurarla con nosotros tendre que pensar en como resguardarla de manera correcta

\- y que evitara que el tipo azul nos encuentre - pregunto oolong

\- nada, eventualmente tendremos que luchar por todas las esferas pero por la manera de acturar de pilaf parece que no desea demasiada atencion asi que dudo que nos ataque directamente incluso si tenemos la esfera ahora- dijo mavis

\- necesitamos conseguirla si queremos tener ventaja contra el- afirmo puar

\- recuperar las tres esferas que faltan es nuestro mejor plan antes de poder enfrentarnos de nuevo y sus raras armas

\- y que tal si destruimos una esfera, tal vez asi no sirva- pregunto oolong

\- me temo que no es tan simple desconocemos mucho de estas esferas del dragon como para actuar tan imprudentemente no sabemos si al hacerlo desatemos una explosion o algo peor- explico mavis

\- ademas yo no destruire la mia- dijo goku

\- oirgan el radar esta parpadenado- dijo puar

\- eh, dejame ver - mavis posiono su vista cuando la esfera que hasta hace un momento marcaba la ubicacion empezo a moverse a gran velovidad - pero que , se esta moviendo

\- hacia donde

\- hacia el sur debemos ir a toda velocidad

Mientras tanto

Con pilaf y su banda

\- amo pilaf la esfera se mueve a gran velocidad

\- que, acaso el mocoso ya la tiene

\- no rastreamos la posicion de la otra esfera ellos van hacia ella , si no nos apresuramos llegaran antes que nosotros

\- a toda marcha

\- espere un momento que pasa

\- la esfera

Regresando con nuestros heroes

\- desaparecio - dijo mavis

\- que

\- como que desaparecio

\- se ha ido , el radar ya no lo capta

\- y ahora que haremos

\- goku aterrizemos en las afueras de la ciudad debemos reagruparnos y ver que pasa con el radar

\- esta bien

Con pilaf

\- que quieres decir conque desaparecio- pregunto con molestia pilaf

\- se ha ido simplemente dejo de transmitir- informo mai

\- que esta pasando mi radar es infalible

\- que hacemos señor- pregunto shu

\- manda drones a la ultima ubicacion conocida , interamos rastrear la esfera con medios mas convencionales

\- como ordene

\- demonios tan cerca de tenerla que esta pasando - se cuestiono - sera acaso obra de esos chiquillos

En otro lado

Un hombre con una gabardina cubriendo su rostro se adentro de una mansion vieja de aspecto tenebroso, el lugar parecia abandonado a primera vista pero luego de recorrer ciertos pasillos la arquitectura cambio a una más cuidada y limpia

Con cautela camino hasta llegar a un gran salon lleno de mesas y varios hombres bebiendo mientras eran atendidos por damas en ropas no muy santas de entre ellos resaltaba un hombre rubio gordo de apariencia descuidada quien fumaba un abano

\- HAHAHA vamos mis muchachos beban todo lo que quieran mañana sera nuestro gran dia

\- como se esperaba del maestro sus planes son los mejores

\- esos richachones no sabran que los golpeo

\- por supuesto que no pero ya saben los heartfilia son exclusivamente mios

\- vaya asi que su plan es invadir el gran baile de los ainzberth y robarles sus joyas , buen plan, ya veo tiene un mago que usa esporas de hongo , creo que empiezo a entender cual era su estrategia- dijo de improvisto el hombre de la gabardina viendo un tablero mientras sujetaba a un inconsiente hombre de cabello castaño

\- pero que quien eres

\- como entro se supone que hay un campo magico

\- oh si, lo rompi - dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente

\- que esperan idiotas capturenlo

\- vamos por el

\- cometites un error al venir aqui

\- es que no sabes que sosmos los poderosos white kobra

\- ¿poderosos? Segun la informacion que me dieron solo son un grupo de idiotas con aires de grandesa y una que otra magia peligrosa

\- como te atreves

\- matenlo

\- crash

Un poderos estruendo hizo que casi todos terminaran heridos u salieran volando

El maestro del gremio se levanto impactado por tal poder magico

\- quien eres

\- yo, solo soy un vago que pasaba por aqui - sonrio mientras la marca de fairy tail se hacia visible

1 hora despues

El gremio oscuro ardia y todos sus miembros se hallaban seriamente golpeados o amordazados

\- creo que aqui ya no causaran mas problemas - dijo gildarts despreocupadamente - ahora creo que debo continuar con la mision primordial

Al dia siguiente

\- la señal de la dragon ball dejo de transmitir derrepente - dijo mavis seria

\- acaso el radar se daño- pegunto puar

\- no, creo que algo esta generando algun tipo de barrera en la esfera

\- sera ese tipo pilaf- dijo goku

\- no lo creo , segun esto las esferas de pilaf estan cerca asi que es seguro que el aun no tiene esta, debemos tener cuidado con nuestros pasos y movimientos ese indiviudo es más peligroso de lo que parece

\- que haremos ahora

\- por ahora investigaremos en la ciudad la esfera desaparecio al entrar en esta area

\- ya veo

\- nos dividiremos para cubrir mas terreno, asi que- con seriedad vio a su hijo - no quiero que te metas en problemas

\- hehe supongo que me lo meresco luego de lo de ur

\- si tu y tu novia marimacho causaron muchos problemas- opino oolong

\- novia ?

\- sabes goku a veces creo que tu madre no te crio bien agh

\- mas respeto cerdo

\- ya no me respetan

\- no crees que es peligroso ir por alli - pregunto puar

\- usaremos magia de tranformacion y ocultaremos neustra apariencia, puar quiero que vallas con goku

\- esta bien

\- espera eso significa

\- que tu y yo iremos juntos - dijo con una sonrisa viendo al cerdo

\- oh no

\- en donde buscamos

\- mantengan un perfil bajo y busquen emiciones magicas

\- yo aun no se hacer eso

\- tienes razon, ya se si notas un lugar con un flujo magico diferente u anormal me bsucas si

\- creo que eso si puedo hacerlo

\- muy bien entonces, tranformacion- dijo haciendo una pose (inserte la pose de su kamen rider favorito aqui :v)

mavis paso a ser una chica castaña con un vestido naranja, y botas cafe

\- hehe apuesto que no me reconocen- dijo la maga

\- te ves genial mavis- dijo su hijo con entusiasmo

\- jejeej

\- como sea- dijo sin impresioanre oolong al mismo tiempo que se tranformaba en un hombre joven rubio ( el dr weizz de eden zero)

\- entocnes em toca a mi , tranformacion -imitando una pose similar- que tal me veo - goku ahora tenia el cabello blanco y unos ojos de color rojizos ademas su cabello era liso

\- vaya es un cambio muy radical- opino oolong

\- solo falto yo ,"poof", estoy listo - ahora se habia tranformado en una ardilla

\- bien vamonos, yo ire por el norte de la ciudad

\- esta bien

un rato despues

ambos duos se habian separado

goku caminaba sin un rumbo fijo intentando captar cualquier anormalidad por mas minima que fuera pero realmente no tenia un punto claro

por su parte mavis caminaba muy seria a diferencia de goku ella si captaba algo

\- notas algo , llevas mucho rato viendo hacia esa colina

\- ven , creo que tengo una pista

\- oye no quiero hacerte enojar pero tengo una pregunta

\- adelante

\- porque insistes tanto en separarnos ya van dos veces que goku se mete en problemas por esto de separarse, se que habarcamos mas terreno pero el realmente no pareiera ser muy abispado en eso de buscar cosas

\- ese es exactamente el porque lo hago

\- eh?

\- goku es muy ingenuo sobre como funciona el mundo, mientras mas rapido se familiarice con el como es su entorno mas beneficioso sera para el , no sirve de nada que vaya conmigo si no es capaz de encontrar pistas por si solo, aunque se meta en problemas y cuase destrosos es preferible a que no sepa nada de como funciona el mundo real

\- ya veo pero no crees que es peligroso

\- si lo es pero yo confio en el

\- y eso porque

\- tonto- dijo para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa- porque es mi hijo- le respondio

regresando con goku

\- esto es muy aburrido que crees que deberia hacer puar

\- no lo se nunca antes habia estado en algo como esto - de un momento sono un extraño ruido - que fue eso

\- jeje creo que tengo hambre

\- eso fue tu estomago!

\- si, lo mejor sera comer , ves algun restaurante

\- sigh cielos goku me gustaria ser tan despreocupado como tu

\- espera huelo algo por aqui

\- esperame

goku empezo a olfatear el mejor olor que su sentido del olfato le permitiera , para sorpresa de puar el joven vermilion entro a una cantina

algunos adultos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al ver al niño entrar como si nada, goku se acerco a la barra no habia mucha gente debido a la hora, solo un par de personas bebiendo

\- niño este establecimiento es solo para adultos

\- aqui sirven comida

\- eh si pero

\- tenga - dijo dandole una bolsa con bastante dinero

\- comida - dijo simple

el bartender se sorprendio al ver que se trataba de batante dinero

\- ...que deseas mi estimado caballero

\- deberias probar el especial de carne es muy bueno- comento un joven de cabellos rojos que comia nachos con queso y bebia una tarra de cerveza

\- en serio

\- si

\- gracias señor

\- a quien le dices señor soy un joven aun- corrigio

\- lo siento

\- goku no se si dar todo ese dinero y entrar a este lugar sea seguro - dijo puar

\- no te preocupes solo comeremos y continuaremos nuestra mision

\- oye niño que peculiar mascota llevas contigo - dijo el hombre viendo a puar

\- no soy una mascota - replico con disguso la ardilla

\- lo que digas mascota

\- grr

\- calmate puar , comamos- dijo despreocupado

\- sigh.

un rato despues el niño y el gato se hallaban disfrustando de su comida habia empezado a llover ligeramente en el exterior

la puerta del establecimiento se abrio de una patada revelando a varias personas y un hombre calvo y con una mirada molesta

\- aqui estas bastardo

\- creiste que te podias ir asi como asi- dijo un con peinado punk

\- eh y ustedes quienes son

\- destruiste nuestro gremio y ni te molestas en recordarnos

\- yo destruyo muchos gremios es dificil recordar a tipos tan debiles

\- que has dicho

\- las pagaras- dijo golpenado la barra con tal fuerza que la destruyo

\- oye mi comida- reclamo goku al ver a su comida ahora en el suelo

\- a volar niño largate o tu tambien reciviras una paarrg- no pudo terminar al sentir el puño del chico en su estomago

\- eso fue por mi comida, veo que ustedes son malas personas

gilgart se sorprendio el mismo ya estaba por acabar con el pero no espero que el niño hiicera eso

\- pero que , acabenlos a ambos

\- goku otra vez nos metimos en problemas- dijo puar

\- no es cierto...son ellos los que estan en problemas- dijo con una sonrisa

\- me caes bien niño- opino gilgadarts

\- no soy un niño soy goku

-goku eh, me llamo gildarts

\- gildart, bien

\- que esperan acaben con ellos

-a por ellos goku!

mientras tanto lejo de toda la violencia sin sentido

mavis y oolong habian llegado a una mansion rodeada de una gran verja rodendola

\- estas segura que es aqui- pregunto oolong

\- si mantengamos un perfil bajo - dijo seria

\- mias un lugar por donde entrar, parece que hay guardias - le susurro al divisar a tres hombres con armaduras ademas de dons hombres de saco en lo que parecia ser la puerta principal

\- transformate en un ave y has un reconocimiento aereo

\- esta bien - dijo

\- vaya has estado muy cooperativo oolong, supongo que realmente somos una buena influencia para ti y estas empezando a ser mejor persona

\- hmp - dijo para volverse un halcon- quedate aqui

el ahora convertido en ave volo con discrecion por sobre la mansión

\- " _pobre e ingenua mavis, yo tambien quiero esas esferas, una vez que las tenga mi mayor deseo se hara realidad"-_ dijo imaginando un harem gigantesco que le diera de alimentar- " _sera lo mejor del mundo_ "

unos momentos despues

\- que averguastes

\- el lugar esta más vigilado de lo que aparente mire a varios magos por los ardedores pero note un lugar por donde podriamos entrar

\- bien

\- no deberiamos llamar a goku y puar

\- aun es muy pronto y quiero cerciorarme llevame al lugar

\- bien vamos- dijo volviendo a su verdadera apariencia

regresando con nuestro protagonista

el bar ahora se hallaba lleno de los magos con notables heridas en sus caras

\- eso fue divertido

\- todabia hay más- pregunto con emocion goku

\- bah ese fue el ultimo hahaha

\- que lastima estaba entrando en calor

\- y que lo digas, oye niño peleas muy bien

\- tu no lo haces mal

derepente gilgarts noto como se escuchaban fuertes pisadas

\- mierda deben ser las autoridades, el viejo me dijo que no me metiera en problemas

\- " _hay no mi mama se va a molestar si me atrapan "_

\- ven por aqui- dijo gildarts - conosco un atajo por donde salir

\- ya nos volvimos a meter en problemas - dijo puar con lagrimas

\- vamos puar haha

\- no te rias!

\- por donde

\- por aqui - gildarts con su pie genero un agujero de varios metros - sigueme

\- genial

\- por suerte este lugar tiene un sotano - dijo viendo los grandes barriles de cerveza y vino - por aqui ellos llegaran en cuelquier momento

\- bien

gilgarts uso su magia para abrir un agujero en uno de los muros y continuo haciendolo por varios haciendo un tunel debajo de varios sotanos hasta llegar a su objetivo

el drenaje de la ciudad

\- este lugar apesta - dijo goku

\- que esperabas es una alcantarilla, ven sigueme

tiempo despues

los magos emergieron de las alcantarilla por un entrada abandonada las afueras, en el bosque

\- ahh libertad y aire fresco

\- vaya olemos muy mal

\- si como si nos hubiera vomitado encima

\- lo se hahahaha

ambos empezaron a reir

\- no se rian par de tontos

\- ven por aqui cerca hay un rio donde podemos lavarnos

\- bien

\- me caes bien

los tres llegaron al rio donde se dieron un baño , el ambiente aun estaba humedo por la reciente lluvia

gilgarts viendo esto encendio una fogata , goku por su parte aprovechado pesco para sorpresa de gildarts, por fortuna entre sus cosas cargaba platos

\- vaya tarde- se quejo puar comiendo

\- si fue muy divertido - dijo gilgarts

\- si que lo fue- dijo goku pero derepente y para sorpresa de los tres goku hizo poof la magia de transformación se habia deshizo - eh

\- pero que!- gildarts se sorprendio - es-estabas tranformado

\- oh jejeje- se rasco la cabeza- si lo siento por eso se supone que estaba en una misión

\- una misión

\- si no debia dejar que me descubrieran pero supongo que aun no manejo del todo la magia jejeje

gildarts ciertamente estaba anodadado allí sumo dos más dos y dedujo ahora el porque el pequeño frente a el era tan diestro al momento de luchar, el lo comprendia en mas de una ocasión para completar una misión el debia ser cuidadoso, eran cosas que habia que hacerse de vez en cuando, el problema vino al ver la marca de gremio que goku tenia, una que el conocia demasiado bien

\- ese tatuaje

\- oh, te gusta, no se lo digas a nadie pero soy un mago

\- es-epera tu eres...mierda

\- eh ? que pasa? Te sientes bien

-...goku esa marca de gremio en tu brazo es de... fairy tail

\- si soy un mago de fairy tail - dijo alegre

Gildarts quebro el plato de comida que tenia con dicha respuesta

\- oye porque haces eso , es de mala educación hacerlo, botaste la comida

\- maldición justo cuando crei que habia hallado a un amigo ...demonios

\- que pas- goku se vio en la necesidad de evadir un golpe de gildarts que destroso la roca en la que estaban - oye porque hiceste eso

\- tu deverias saberlo- dijo en tono serio - como te atreves a mansillar el nombre del gremio - dijo con un semblante serio

\- mancillar?

\- te autoproclamas mago de fairy tail acaso es alguna especie de intento para impresionar al maestro ya tenemos suficientes problemas como que para que cualquier mago finja ser del gremio

\- yo no estoy finigiendo , yo soy un mago de fairy tail

\- mientes aqui el unico mago de fairy tail soy yo- dijo enseñando su marca para sorpresa de goku- me caes bien goku lo admito pero te enseñare una leccion acerca de mentir

\- que yo no estoy mintiendo

\- espera goku dice la verdad

\- testarudo, crees que soy ingenuo o que, es más siquiera goku es tu verdadero nombre

\- ya te dije que no miento

\- no estas escuhando- intento explicar puar

\- suficiente de esto - gildarts elevo su poder magico y el suelo se fragmento goku se elevo a penas a tiempo para evitarlo

\- si asi lo quieres solucionar esta bien

\- te lo advierto goku rindete y ven conmigo por las buenas y tal vez perdone tu falta de respeto

\- no me rendire porque no he hecho nada malo eres tu el que esta distorcionando lo que digo

\- entonces lamentaras tus deciciones!- dijo destruyendo gran parte del terreno

la lucha entre ambos comenzo

goku se lanzo y logro conectar primero gracias a su tamaño y velocidad le propino una rafaga de golpes en el estomago

\- debil- dijo serio para contratacar con un karatazo el peli negro lo esquivo y contrataco con una patada doble que conecto en la barbilla del mago

gildart lo tomo del tobillo y lo estrello contra el suelo pero goku era muy resistente y con otra patada se safo solo para contratacar con otro golpe en la cara

\- es inutil tus golpes son debiles

\- veamos que te parece esto, baculo sagrado crece - gildarts vio como el baston bō rojizo crecio de golpe golpeandolo en el vientre esta vez si sintio el impacto , pero , lo tomo y utilizo su magia

para su sorpresa no paso nada su distraccion fue aprovechada por goku el cual le dio una patada voladora en la cara

\- arg

\- que te parecio esto

\- que es esa cosa

\- este es el baculo sagrado y es indretuctible

\- querras decir indestructible

\- eso mismo

\- no le digas lo que es !- dijo puar

\- nunca me había topado con algo así, admito que estas lleno de sorpresa pero

el mago desaparecio de la vista de goku

\- pero que ARGH- goku vio como de un segundo a otro el pelirojo le había propinado tal puñetazo que escupio un poco de sangre y salio disparado hasta un árbol

\- aun te falta mucho - dijo serio gildarts acercandose a paso lento

\- argh, eso si dollio cofgh

\- se acabo

\- a-aun no, kame

\- que eso eso, que planeas

\- hame- dijo haciendo la posicion mientras una "esfera" se hacia en sus manos

\- esto no es bueno su poder magico se esta elevando demasiado

\- HA!

Al instante la maga rubia detecto lo que pasaba y se apresuro

\- que pasa - dijo oolong

\- debemos irnos ahora

\- pero crei que dijiste

\- se lo que dije pero la vida de goku peligra debemos ir rapido- dijo con preocupación

\- entiendo

regresando al combate

\- hag, hag, u-use todo mi poder en eso- dijo con cansancio

\- goku estas bien - se acerco puar

\- si solo ...cansado , pero creo que...gane-

\- impresioante - la voz de gildarts se revelo del polvo que se habia lentado

Un asombrado goku vio como gildarts tenia ambos brazos extendidos y su ropa quedo desecha dejando al descubierto su pecho

\- tuve que usar el 30% de mi poder

\- el 30...por cierto ...p-pero mi kame

\- lo destrui, gracias a mi magia crash

-...cr..crash

\- es hora de acabar con esto ,goku - gildarts corrio y le dio una fuerte patada a goku que lo elevo solo para tomarlo de la cabeza y estrellarlo con fuerza en el suelo

El vermilion llacia derrotado y retorciendose la diferencia de habilidad, experiencia y poder era una que nunca antes habia visto este era un mago real

\- que es este poder !

\- esta es mi magia

\- e-es im,nesa

\- goku, te dire una verdad, tines un poder magico inusual es tan grande pero tan inestable , tus habilidades marciales son muy variadas- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el -pero - de un momento a otro gildarts le dio una patada que enterro en la tierra al pobre niño - te falta experiencia real en batalla, cuantas peleas reales has tenido? no hablo de peleas con idiotas como los de hace rato, en serio crees que todos a los que conocieras serian presumidos que te subestimarian , error- dijo golpeandolo nuevamente

\- aaaaaagh

En otro lado

\- aun no hay nada

\- me temo que no amo pilaf nuestro sistemas no detectan la esfera

\- de alguna forma alguien ha aislado la esfera para que su radiacion natural no sea detectada

\- pero quien

\- esa no es la verdadera pregunta shu

\- eh no lo es ?

\- no , la verdadera pregunta es si el que lo hizo sabe que es la esfera porque de saberlo creo que seria una amenaza mayor a esos dos mocosos

regresando a la batalla

goku llacia derrotado y gildarts lo habia inmovilizado

\- creeme goku esto es lo mejor

\- y-ya t-te dij-e que n..no miento

\- y sigues con eso, esto me esta irritando

\- y-yo

\- ya no te escuchare mas

\- basta ya de esto- dijo con imponencia una voz feminana que puso en alerta al mago

\- pero que, quien se atreve - la respuesta vino en la forma de una niña rubia, goku se alegro de ver a su madre- _es-este mana es tan fuerte , es equiparable al del viejo no incluso mas que demonios es ell_ a, identificate

\- eres un mago de fairy tail

\- y que si lo soy

\- porque atacas a goku?

\- el ha estado haciendose pasar por un miembro de fairy tail no me importa sus motivos el debera responderle al maestro del gremio por esto

\- al maestro del gremio ya veo

\- dime niña quiene eres como es que tienes ese poder magico tan enorme

\- yo soy mavis vermilion fundadora de fairy tail

-QUE!

Gildarts se tenso pero recobro la compostura

\- esperas que crea eso todo el mundo sabe que la fundadora del gremio murio hace mucho tiempo incluso alguien como yo se eso fairy tail es un gremio que ha existido por mas de 7 decadas tu no pasas de que los 14 años

\- n-no le digas menti-riosa a mi mm-maama - dijo un goku muy a duras penas

\- mama!

\- asi es todo lo que goku te ha dicho es verdad

\- hasta ahora no me han dado ninguna prueba de ello

\- permite entonces- dijo extendiendo la mano

\- que plane...

Recuerdos de mavis invadieron la mente de gildarts de repente en un flash vio todo lo que habia pasado desde el como mavis conocio a goku hasta el encuentro con pilaf

\- memory inverse, espero que con esto nos creas- dijo seria

\- yo...necesito sentarme, pero antes- de su bolsillo saco una botella- dele esto a goku

\- que es

\- es una posion muy rara que tenia en caso de emergencia sirve para acelerar la curación en caso de heridas graves, en estos momentos el lo necesita más que yo

\- gracias

Un buen rato despues con un vendado goku y un más calmado gildarts

\- asi que estas esferas del dragon son tan poderosas

\- asi es , gildarts tu poder puede ser encesario en nuestra cruzada nos ayudaras

\- ...nah...

-...Eh!- exclamaron sorprendidos todos

\- primera mestra lamento esto pero esta es la oporunidad que eh estado esperando desde hace tiempo con esto sere declarado el miembro mas fuerte del gremio y asi el viejo ya dejara de quejarse de los destrozos que causo- dijo imagiando algo

* * *

Imaginacion de gildarts

Todos en el gremio celebraban y coreaban a gildarts que digo el gremio el contiente entero incluso el mismisimo rey thomas e. fiore se hallaba alli

\- gildarts tus logros como mago son simplemte excepcionales

\- eres el orgullo de esta nación

\- hazme un hijo

\- hahaha no es para tanto - dijo gildarts de forma humilde- solo hize mi deber

\- no seas modesto incluso trajiste a la primera maestra y a su hijo contigo

\- es cierto tu desempeño es mas que admirable- reconocio mavis

\- eres mi heroe -exclamo goku con estrellas en sus ojos

\- hahaha claro que lo soy

\- oh gildarts creo que es hora de premio - dijo sensualmente una maga muy desada por el

\- jejeje

\- gildarts todo este tiempo que decias que eras el mas fuerte del gremio tenias razón - dijo un humillado ivan el hijo de makarov mientras lloraba- soy una deshonra al no tomarte en serio lo siento !

\- por favor gildarts acepta la llave de la ciduad de crocus

\- hahaha

Fuera de la imaginacion de gildarts

* * *

\- e-el esta bien - pregunto goku - lleva varios segundos viendo la nada sin moverse

\- no lo se

\- esta decidido

\- eh ? - se sorprendieron ambos

\- yo derrotare al tal pilaf por ustedes hahaha

\- pero nosotros

\- hahaha, ya nos veremos mañana goku y lamento lo que te hice goku- dijo tomandolo de las manos- prometo que te lo compensare, adios - dijo marchandose a gran velocidad

\- y...se fue- dijo goku viendo hacia el horizonte

\- es algo...particular pero no puedo negar que su poder magico es muy alto

\- gildarts, la proxima vez que luchemos yo te ganare- penso decidido

Mientras tanto

Ur llegaba a un hotel donde pasar la noche mientras su busqueda por encontrar a muten roshi continuaba

Por su parte en una mansion cerca de su hotel

\- estas segura que esta cosa es un buen premio

\- si detecto magia muy inusual en ella

\- mas te vale beatrice me juego el cuello en esto

\- ya se lo dije en nombre de los igdoriam todo saldra a relucir - dijo una mujer morena de cabello violeta y ropa arabe

Continuara

una disculpa de ante mano por tarde tanto seque me tomo mucho tiempo pero realmente estuve pasando por mucha presión y estres no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir aun así, ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capitulo el cual espero no sacar en otros mil años


End file.
